El destino que uno decide
by Roo.Rirou
Summary: nueva historia: Miki Riosaki ingresa en Akanegaoka -escuela de su hermano-. comenzara de nuevo y aprendera mucho de la vida, amistad, compañerismo, lealtad, amor. basada en hungry heart. comedia, romance, drama. summary incompleto.pasen y lean!
1. el inicio de todo

**"EL DESTINO QUE UNO DECIDE" by Rirou~**

**Completando lo dicho en el incompleto summary anterior esta historia tendrá una nueva trama e historia completamente diferente (o por lo menos la mayoria) de lo que fue la de Hungry Heart (Wild Striker). Por lo tanto he tomado prestado algunos elementos de la misma como personajes, vida de los personajes (sus amigos y familias) , los ambientes (las escuelas, clubes y demas lugares) y alguna de las escenas o situaciones que sucedieron realmente en la serie (campeonatos, viajes y demás); pero obviamente estará lo nuevo :). todo esto se me ocurrió un día, despues de ponerme a revivir la serie completa jajja mezclandola con otras que conozco (siempre fui asi de mezclar elementos de diferentes series tomando distintas cosas o lugares y crear algo diferente :P como asi tambien creando nuevas historias entre personajes de la misma serie no antes planteadas).**

**Pero bueno, refiriendome a la serie, la historia en sí tratará de una chica llamada Miki Riosaki (cualquier coincidencia con Miki Tsujiwaki es pura coincidencia :P) quien se cambiará a la escuela de su hermano "mayor" (por asi decirlo, despues sabran porque) la cual es Jyoyo Akanegaoka (u Orange Hill como quieran llamarle). Allí empezará los últimos tres años de secundaria (o secundaria alta como se le dice en Japón) y "comenzará de nuevo" (tambien se ira develando la razon por la que digo esto :P jajj. paciencia!) : con nuevos compañeros, nuevas metas, nuevos obstaculos, nuevas relaciones, nuevas amistades y nuevas cosas por aprender; es decir una nueva vida. Obviamente tiene participacion en la serie los equipos de futbol de la escuela (el masculino y el femenino) y demás personajes de la serie. Poco a poco tambien se ira descubriendo su pasado, toda su vida y demás.**

**Espero que les guste, se que no tiene mucho que ver con la serie original pero digamos que me inspire bastante en la misma.**

**Eso si, quiero aclararles que al leer la serie deben hacerlo de cero como si las similitudes con Hungry Heart sean pura coincidencia (pero dado que tiene elementos y casi todos los personajes de la misma, si les gusto la serie entonces seguramente, y eso espero, les guste mi fanfiction tambien), nada será sobreentendido asi que si no la vieron o no saben mucho de ella no hay problema! :) . lo unico que he hecho fue tomar los personajes, la historia (en ciertos aspectos), transformarlo todo en algo original (si asi puede llamarsele jaja :P) y con otro punto de vista.**

**Por otro lado, con respecto a la lectura o mejor dicho la narración y el modo en que la haré les puedo decir que es narrada en tercera persona (yo) y también habrá POVS o momentos de narracion a partir de los puntos de vista de los personajes (generalmente de los principales). También se harán visibles sus pensamientos los cuales aparecerán precedidos y seguidos con un "~". Estas son simples aclaraciones de sintaxis para hacerles mas facil la comprension de la historia.**

**Asi que los introduzco en la historia planteandoles, por último, esta especie de introducción: ¿que pasaría si Kyosuke Kano no existiera o por lo menos no tuviera el papel que tuvo con respecto a ella (a pesar de que acuerdense, esta chica no es Miki Tsujiwaki)?,¿y si entran en escena los otros personajes que en la serie nunca tuvieron mucha relevancia?,¿como se plantearia la historia de estos chicos, de esta escuela, del campeonato, y de esta chica?.**

**Sin mas que decirles, espero que les guste, se entretengan y disfruten de la lectura...**

CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DE TODO.

Estaba exahusta, el calor no ayudaba mucho. Después de aquella tediosa espera en la sala del director para que luego le avisarán que al final no podían atenderla y que la secretaria me tomara simplemente los datos dejandome con todas aquellas preguntas que me habían estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde temprano, no podía evitar estar un poco molesta e irritable. Y ahora era peor, cansada de dar vueltas por el campus de la escuela (el cual era enorme por cierto) buscando el campo de entrenamiento del equipo de fútbol. La empleada de secretaría no había podido darle mayor dato que "se ubica en cercanías del edificio de deportes, bajando la colina". Se suponía que evitaría todo esto ya que el director le había prometido acompañarla y enseñarle la escuela. Había parecido muy cordial y feliz de hacerlo la semana anterior cuando fue con sus padres a concertar la inscripción junto con el traslado de escuela. Pero parecía ser que al final era todo simplemente para quedar bien con ellos. Pero bueno, allí estaba dando vueltas desde hace media hora. Había seguido todas las indicaciones pero no se topaba todavía con nada que le mostrase que estaba cerca.

Miro a su alrededor a ver si encontraba a alguien que particularmente fuera allí o pareciese hacerlo, pero nada. No había nadie.

- Para que le habré dicho a mi hermano que me encontraría con él luego.- comentó para sí arrepentida.

- A esta hora ya debe de haber terminado la práctica. No entiendo como tienen una antes de empezar las clases.- agregó mirando primero su reloj.

De repente escuchó a una chicas hablando o mejor dicho "gritando" entre ellas, comentando algo sobre "visitar las prácticas del equipo de fútbol masculino".

Y ahi no se le ocurrió mejor idea que seguirlas. Seguramente la llevarían a donde quería ir. Prefiría mil veces hacer esto que hablarles, eso nunca. A decir verdad no era muy del tipo extrovertida de hablar con quien apareciera, además de que nunca le gustó tratar con aquel tipo de chicas. Le desesperaban.

Después de un rato de caminar detrás suyo finalmente pudo observar el campo. Era enorme y perfecto: el pasto tenía un color verde brillante y parecía recién cortado. Obviamente lo cuidaban con mucho esmero.

Se dirigió a las gradas y comenzó a caminar entre ellas buscando a su hermano. Las otras chicas de antes ya se encontraban en primera fila, abajo de todo y lo más cerca posible, saludando a los chicos que se suponía eran del equipo de fútbol.

Pero todavía no lo encontraba.

- Espero que no se haya ido sin mi.- comentó disgustada.

Pudo ver que la práctica había terminado, cada uno se iba dispersando para su lado aunque algunos todavía quedaban en la cancha y alguno de ellos debía ser su hermano.

Bajo hasta la altura del campo y se quedo del lado de afuera por las dudas. Por otro lado ya podía verlo de cerca, el cesped era muy suave parecía una alfombra y el olor era indudablemente el de un campo de fútbol, amaba ese aroma. Sonrió y sin darse cuenta seguía avanzando mirando a su alrededor embelesada. Lo continuó observando con la mirada baja.

De repente se escuchó a alguien decir algo casi a los gritos:

- Cuidado!.-

Miki levantó la mirada y pudo ver que una pelota se dirigía a ella rápidamente. Reaccionó como pudo, dió dos pasos hacia atrás para estabilizarse y casi instintivamente la paró de manera fuerte con su rodilla evitando que le diera en el estómago. La acomodó rebotandola dos veces en ella y la bajó con su pie derecho dejandola quieta en el suelo. Levanto un poco más la vista para ver de donde había venido aquel "tremendo ataque asesino" (jajja) y pudo ver que tres chicos se le acercaban apurados.

Miki les pasó la pelota al ver que ellos eran los dueños y sin más continuó mirando a su alrededor para seguir buscando a su hermano.

Lo chicos seguían allí parados mirándola sorpendidos y a la vez culpables por lo sucedido.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó el del medio, que ahora tenía la pelota en sus manos. Su pelo era de color negro (medio azulado), un poco desordenado. Parecía el más apenado de todos.

Junto con él estaban dos chicos más. Uno era pelado y con una gran sonrisa y el otro era mucho más grandote de tamaño que los otros dos y tenía una graciosa cresta rubia que llamaba la atención sobre su pelo negro y la miraba serio.

- Está bien, logré frenarla a tiempo.- les contestó con una sonrisa.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, amiga!.- le dijo muy entusiasta el chico con la cabeza rapada.

- Gracias.- contestó contenta.

- Es raro. Nunca te vimos antes por aqui... con las otras chicas.- le dijo aquel chico que se había disculpado con ella primeramente, dirijiendo la mirada hacia el grupo de chicas que charlaba muy animadas con unos jugadores del equipo.

- Afortunadamente, no. No las conozco. Pero... ellas, ¿vienen todos los días?.- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Si.- comentó aquel chico grandote, riéndose.

- Debe ser molesto.- les comentó ella, volviendo su mirada a ellos.

- No, depende el momento. Pero nosotros vivimos también para nuestras fans.- le comentó el chico pelado. Parecía muy contento y apasionado al decirlo, se tomaba muy en serio la cuestión de que las chicas fueran a verlos.

Los otros dos lo miraron de reojo pensando que tampoco era para tanto.

Miki se rió, sin duda ellos eran todos unos personajes.

- Ichikawa, Muroi, Esaka!.- se escuchó de repente que los llamaban de la lejanía con un tono un poco autoritario. Miki podía reconocer esa voz, estaba segura.

Mientras los tres chicos se dieron vuelta preocupados.

- Ni lo piensen!. Alejense de ella!.- gritó frenético mientras se les acercaba apresurado.

- Pero nosotros no...- trataron de excusarse los chicos.

- Los conozco. Se de lo que son capaces ustedes.- los regañó.

- ¿Qué?. Pero Rentaro...- dijo el pelado tratando de explicarle.

- Cuanto tiempo!.- lo interrumpió ignorándolo, dirijiendose ahora a ella cambiando su humor a uno extremadamente feliz, haciendole una especie de seña con su mano como saludo y sonriendole.

Miki muy contenta sonrió de par en par y se lanzó a sus brazos. Él la abrazó con fuerza.

- Ren!. Te extrañé mucho!.- le respondió ella.

Los otros tres seguían sin entender que era lo que sucedía allí. Y continuaban mirándolos confundidos.

Luego de separarse, el más grandote de todos preguntó:

- ¿La conoces?.-

- Claro que si.- le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y la rodeó por sobre los hombros con su brazo derecho y la miró dirijiendose ahora a ella:

- Él es Muroi ... -dijo presentándole a aquel chico grandote que habló por último - Esaka ... - aquel pelado gracioso la saludó con la mano haciendo referencia de que se trataba de él - y él es Ichikawa.- terminó por presentarle al chico de pelo oscuro quien le contestó sonriente con un "hola".

- Mucho gusto.- les dijo ella.

Los tres asintieron, devolviendole el saludo.

- ¿Y quién es ella?. ¿Tu novia?.- le preguntó Esaka.

- Jajajaj, No! -dijo riéndose- Ella es Miki, mi hermana.- terminó por explicar.

- ¡¿Tu hermana? !.- le preguntó sorprendido Esaka.

- Si, mi hermana.- dijo él exasperado.

- Bueno, muy feliz de conocer a la hermana de mi gran amigo Rentaro.- le dijo acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Miki rió y dijo:

- ¿En serio? -preguntó divertida- Aunque, igual... gracias, creo.- y le sonrió, le parecía muy graciosa la manera en que actuaba el chico.

- Esaka... -. le comentó su amigo Ichikawa la ver lo que se le venía.

- Si, si. Lo que digas.- dijo Rentaro poniéndose entre medio y moviendolo hacia un lado alejandolo de ella.

- Como dije, es mi hermana asi que no creo que te convenga.- agregó diciendole en un tono amenazador aunque no totalemente serio.

- Ren!.- lo retó su hermana mirándolo.

- Aunque, es bueno conocerlos.- les dijo a los tres tratando de cambiar de tema y sonriéndoles. Mostrándoles que no había nada malo en ello.

- Miki!.- se escuchó de repente. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien era.

Un hombre se acercaba.

- Murakami!. Hola!.- le saludó ella.

- ¿Como estás?.- le preguntó él.

- Bien. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.-

- Si, debo decir lo mismo. Ya no eres más aquella pequeña niña, veo que ahora eres toda una señorita.- le comentó Murakami.

- No se lo crea, por dentro sigue siendo la misma caprichosita y consentida de usted.- dijo de repente Rentaro divertido.

Miki lo miró de reojo a su lado, movió rápidamente su brazo y le pegó con su puño en respuesta ya que lo tenía a su lado.

- Hey!, es verdad.- le respondió él frente al golpe.

Murakami rió y dijo:

- Pero ella sigue teniendo buenos reflejos para responder a tus comentarios.

Miki sonrió.

- ¿Usted también la conoce, entrenador?.- le preguntó Ichikawa.

- Claro. Al igual que conozco a Ren desde pequeño y a su familia, también a Miki.- le explicó.

- Y Miki, ¿que te parece el campo de entrenamiento del equipo?.- le preguntó a ella.

- Hermoso. Me gusta mucho. Se ve que aquí corre bien la pelota.- le respondió ella mirando a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa.

Esaka, Muroi e Ichikawa, que recien la conocían no podian creer que a una chica le importara tanto u opinara acerca de un campo de fútbol, mucho menos que le pareciera "hermoso". Generalmente lo único que a alguna chica le llamaba la atención era los jugadores en ella, no el campo en sí. Era rara.

- Sabía que te gustaría.- le dijo él satisfecho como si siempre hubiera sabido cual iba a ser su comentario.

- Bueno chicos, ¿y qué harán ahora?. Desde hoy saben que tienen estos tres días libres hasta el comienzo de las clases la próxima semana. Así que los quiero desalojando la cancha. Nada de entrenamiento estos días.- les dijo el entrenador a los chicos.

- Está bien, entonces pienso que iré al comedor de los dormitorios y empezaré por almorzar algo. Después creo que descansaré todo el día.- comentó Esaka.

- Yo también voy.- dijo Ichikawa.

- Lo mismo.- agregó Muroi.

- Ven, come con nosotros así de paso conoces el edificio y sus alrededores. ¿Querés?.- le ofreció su hermano.

- Está bien. Aunque igualmente lo de la guía por toda la escuela ya me lo habías prometido antes cuando hablamos por telefono la otra vez, ¿no te acuerdas?.- le comentó mirandolo fijo finjiendo estar enojada por no recordarlo.

- Ah si, jajajaj -le respondió él nervioso mientras se reía- y lo haré hermanita.- terminó por decir tratando de convencerla.

- Eso espero, por un momento pensé que intentabas zafarte de ello. Además, si el lunes no llegó a encontrar mis clases será tu culpa.- le reprochó.

Rentaro sonrió.

- Espera, ¿ahora empiezas en esta escuela?.- preguntó Esaka tratando de asimilar todo.

- Si, hoy tenía que verme con el director pero ni apareció.- le respondió ella.

- Él siempre es así. A veces se ausenta por algunos asuntos y se olvida de los compromisos que ya tiene aquí pendientes con nosotros y rara vez se da cuenta de ello.- dijo Muroi.

- Bueno, entonces veré si lo ubico más tarde. Necesito hablar con él.- comentó Miki.

- ¿Y para qué?.- le preguntó Ren curioso.

- Ya verás hermanito.- dijo ella sonriente.

Ren y los demás la miraron confundidos, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de a que se refería.

- Pero mientras tanto ven a disfrutar con nosotros, nueva amiga.- le dijo Esaka abrazándola por los hombros.

Miki rió pero no se opuso a ello. Todos comenzaron a emprender camino fuera de la cancha.

- No agarres confianza tan rápidamente, Esaka.- le comentó Rentaro irritado y apretando un poco los dientes al hablar.

- Adiós chicos! -los despidió Murakami desde lejos- si me hago un tiempo, iré a visitarlos más tarde.- agregó.

- Si, adiós. Fue muy bueno volver a verlo!.- dijo Miki contenta.

- Igualmente, pequeña.- le contestó él.

Continuó caminando y luego Miki comentó ofendida:

- ¿Cómo que pequeña?.-

- Jaja. Siempre serás una niñita pequeña.- comentó su hermano burlándose. Ella lo miro de reojo enojada y rápidamente le pegó con su puño en el estómago, al igual que la vez anterior.

- Ay!. Que no se te haga costumbre!.- se quejó él.

- Lo mismo digo.- le respondió ella y continuó caminando.

Los otros tres los miraban divertidos. Indudablemente esta era una faceta nueva de su amigo. La verdad nunca lo habían visto ser tratado así por una chica, obviamente que la cuestión de que ella fuera su hermana explicaba bastante porque se dejaba.

...

Subiendo la colina se encontraba el edificio que según ellos le explicaban tenía en su planta baja el comedor estudiantil, junto con una pequeña sala de estar y de recreación. Tenía, luego, varios pisos superiores ocupados por los dormitorios y el último piso era una especia de gimnasio de entrenamiento para ellos.

- Genial.- fue lo único que Miki pudo decir.

Por fuera tenía un gran decorado con flores y árboles que le daba un buen aspecto.

Apenas entraron pudo notar que la sala estaba llena de chicos que obviamente parecían venir del entrenamiento del equipo, por la ropa que llevaban. Varios saludaron a Rentaro y a los otros tres al verlos llegar. Miki se quedó allí parada sin saber que decir. Algunos la miraban curiosos y comentaban entre si. Todo esto era incómodo. Había olvidado lo dificil que era ser nueva en una escuela. No se había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, todo lo había parecido fácil al tener a su hermano allí. Pero por otro lado, ¿acaso Ren no la presentaría?. Porque indudablemente ella no podria hacerlo.

Un chico de todos ellos se acercó a saludarnos y se presentó. Era alto, con el pelo prolijamente corto, parecía muy amable y respetuoso. Se dirigió a mi hermano y le preguntó:

- ¿Ella es tu hermana, Ren?.-

- Si, ella es Miki.- le contestó de inmediato. Por primera vez no lo penso mucho. Además parecía ser que su "amigo" (ya que yo no sabía hasta ahora su nombre) ya sabía de su llegada a diferencia de los otros que no paraban de sorprenderse cuando me presentó mi hermano.

- Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sako Toshiya, soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol y amigo de tu hermano.

- Hola. Miki Riosaki.- dijo ella muy cordial extendiendole la mano.

- Veo que conociste a Esaka, Muroi e Ichikawa, no?.- le preguntó éste.

- Si, son simpáticos.- dijo ella sonriente.

- Digamos que Esaka es mejor dicho del tipo hilarante, más que simpático.- comentó el cápitán. Los demás rieron menos el que era objeto de burlas.

- Hey!. Aunque... bueno, lo acepto.- comentó el chico que apesar de que al comienzo quería parecer ofendido termino por aceptar la situación y dejarlo pasar.

- No tiene nada de malo. Es algo bueno.- comentó Miki sonriendo.

A Ichikawa le llamó la atención. Era una chica muy amable y sonriente. Lo poco que la había conocido y ya le caía bien. ~Capaz por eso Ren la protege tanto. Puede caerle bien a todos~ pensó él.

- ¿Quién es esta linda señorita?.- se escuchó preguntar a una señora que se acercaba a ellos, sacando de su ensimismamiento al chico.

- Miki, mi hermana.- le explicó Rentaro.

- Oh!. Un placer conocerte Miki!.- dijo sonriente la señora. Ella llevaba el pelo ondulado recorrido para atrás de un color medio rojizo y era grande de tamaño, pero su sonrisa y calidez desplegadas parecían a las de una madre.

- Hola, mucho gusto señora.- dijo Miki respetuosamente.

- No, dime Fukuko. Yo soy la cocinera de los dormitorios de la escuela, aunque practicamente también de toda la escuela. Si necesitas algo, me lo pides. si?.- le dijo muy amable.

- Claro, gracias Fukuko.- le respondió ella sonriente.

- Ay!. Es tan linda!.- dijo ésta tomandola de las mejillas con sus manos.

Miki rió incómoda. Los demás miraron la escena algo divertidos. Parecía ser que para ellos era muy normal ver este tipo de actitudes por parte de la cocinera ya que para nada se sorprendieron.

Por otro lado, Miki que apesar que no le gustaba demasiado se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar. Era acogedor y confortable. La verdad nunca se había sentido así en la escuela anterior, aunque justamente por eso se había cambiado. no?.

- Fukuko, ¿ya está listo el almuerzo?.- preguntó Sako tratando de cambiar de tema y llamando la atención de la cocinera, para beneficio de Miki, claro.

Logrando su cometido, ésta la soltó y atravesó el comedor dirigiéndose a la cocina. Todos la seguían mientras les decía:

- Claro, ¿qué pensaban?. Los espere con el almuerzo ya listo. Sabía que vendrían cansados después de todo.

- Gracias!.- le contestó Esaka con los ojos llorosos por la alegría. Como siempre exageraba las cosas y ese llanto no parecía muy real que digamos. Mejor dicho, se notaba desde lejos lo sobreactuado.

- Vayan, sientense que yo les aviso cuando alla terminado de servirlo. Tú también Miki.- les comentó a los chicos y agregando esto último a observar que la chica quedaba resagada intentando buscar la manera para pedirle permiso de comer allí. Al escucharla a la cocinera le agradeció de nuevo y los siguió a los demás.

El comedor estaba lleno de mesas, todas generalmente grandes y extensas que permitía que muchos se reunieran. Todos se acercaron a una en donde ya había un grupo sentado, junto a ella había otra en donde se habían agrupado otra parte de ellos y que charlaban entre una y otra. Otra vez, Miki no conocía a nadie y nuevamente varios dirigieron la mirada hacia ella. Y ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta que era la única chica alli.

~¿Acaso aqui sólo están los del equipo de fútbol?~ se preguntó a si misma curiosa al no encontrar explicación.

Miki, inquieta, no sabía donde sentarse o que hacer por lo que se quedo allí para esperando que su hermano le indicara algo.

De repente Esaka apareció de detrás suyo y la abrazó por los hombros y dijo:

- Ven, tu buen amigo Esaka te presentará a los demás.- parecía muy confiado, como si la conociera de toda la vida o algo. No la incomodaba en absoluto pero indudablemente con ese chico nunca uno se aburriría. Lo acababa de conocer y ya le parecía conocer como era él en su totalidad, sin dudas un chico muy gracioso.

Miki no planteó ningún tipo de oposición, prefirió ver a donde llevaba todo esto. Éste le abrió paso entre Ichikawa y Muroi para ponerla adelante de todo.

Rentaro lo observaba de reojo. Lo último que quería era que el equipo de fútbol entero conociera de una sola vez a su hermanita. ~¿Acaso Esaka la quiere presentar en sociedad o que?. Parece que me lo hiciera a propósito~ pensó irritado.

Se escuchó a Esaka aclarandose la garganta como si estuviera por hacer un anuncio importante y se empezó a decir:

- Chicos, les presento a la hermana de Rentaro: Miki Riosaki.- imitando un tono serio y sofisticado.

Ella no pudo evitar reirse ante el tono cómico del chico.

Todos la saludaron en general aunque no dejaban de mirarla.

- Por un momento pensé que nos estabas por presentar a tu novia.- comentó un chico bastante grandote sentado justo al frente de Miki y los demás. Luego se rió.

- Ni en sus sueños.- dijo de repente Rentaro apareciendo desde atrás haciéndose escuchar.

- Hey!.- le respondió Esaka ofendido.

- Es verdad Esaka, no lo creo posible.- comentó otro de los que estaba allí sentado. Le llamó la atención a Miki, llevaba el pelo bastante enmarañado y de un color extrañamente rojo.

- Bueno, dejemoslo aqui. si?.- agreó Ren para terminar con todo eso. No quería seguir hablando del tema.

- Como no hay más remedio, tendré que presentártelos. Ellos son (y comenzó a nombrarlos según estaban sentados allí) Sakai, Rodrigo, Shinkawa, Kiba, Kamata y ellos...- dijo ahora dirigiendose a los de la mesa de al lado- ... Toda, Ueno y Mori.

- Hola.- respondió ella sonriendo.

- Sientate aqui.- le dijo su hermano ubicandola en un lugar a su lado, en la misma mesa que Sakai, Rodrigo, Ichikawa, Muroi, Sako y los demás.

Miki observó el lugar por completo y preguntó:

- ¿Y las demás chicas no vienen también aqui?.-

- Bueno, a pesar de que es muy dificil que se resistan a mi persona no vienen mucho, principalmente en esta época. En realidad no vienen casi nunca. Tienen mejores cosas que hacer.- le explicó Sakai.

El chico tenía el pelo de un color claro, al igual que sus ojos. Su piel era bastante blanca.

Miki se rió por un instante y dijo:

- Claro como verlos a escondidas como practican y después ir a saludarlos cuando terminan.-

- ¿Hacen eso?.- preguntó Shinkawa.

- Bueno, por lo menos las chicas que yo vi, si. Creo que me van a terminar odiando después de eso. Espero no cruzarmelas muy seguido o que estén en mi misma sección.- le respondió ella.

- Asi que empiezas en esta escuela.- dijo Sakai.

- Si, primer año del instituto.- le explicó ella. * o secundaria alta, como quieran considerarlo o lo entiendan mejor :).

- Ah, entonces Rodrigo, Mori, tu hermano y yo estamos en lo mismo.- agregó él.

- Chicos!. La comida!.- dijo de repente Fukuko apareciendo por detrás suyo.

Miki se puso de pie automáticamente y la miró.

- ¿Qué pasa querida?.- preguntó la señora.

- Ayudarla. Bastante que apareci aqui y ... - trató de explicar ella pero la interrumpió.

- No, por favor. Un plato más no me dificulta para nada. Sientate, yo me encargo. Pero igual muchas gracias por ofrecerte.- le contestó sonriente.

Miki le hizo caso y tomó asiento.

- No se parece nada a ti, Ren.- le comentó Rodrigo divertido.

- Tú no hables que eres el primero en escabullirte antes que ayudar.- le replicó.

- No peleen chicos. Se nota que todavía no comieron. Ya están malhumorados.- comentó Fukuko riendo.

- Disfrutenla.- agregó repartiendo los platos mientras todos agradecían por la comida.

...

Por primera vez todos enmudecieron. Nadie habló después de eso, o por lo menos mientras comían. Había uno y que otro comentario de vez en cuando, pero no se comparaba con el bullicio de antes.

A medida que terminaban de comer y ésta excaseaba en sus platos, nuevamente se empezaron a escuchar voces. Las charlas se retomaron.

...

- Bueno, asi que ... ¿emocionada?.- preguntó de repente Sakai dirigiéndose a Miki.

- ¿Cómo?.- pregunto ella desconcertada.

- Si emocionada de comenzar la próxima semana. Capaz tienes suerte y nos toca en el mismo salón.- dijo sonriente.

Por otro lado ella hizo una mueca graciosa pensando si realmente le estaba hablando en serio.

- Si tú lo dices...- dijo ella risueña.

- Ya empezó ... - comentó Ichikawa al ver la actitud que tomaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó ella tratando de entender la situación.

- Hace lo mismo con todas las chicas de la escuela. La mayoría van a molestar en las prácticas debido a él.- le explicó su hermano revoleando los ojos.

- No es mi culpa.- contestó Sakai haciendose el inocente.

- Hablando de las prácticas, vi como casi Muroi, Ichikawa y Esaka casi la matan con la pelota. Pero la detuvo bastante bien, es muy buena.- comentó de repente para que no comenzaran de nuevo las críticas a sus fanáticas y le echaran la culpa como siempre.

Muroi, Ichikawa y Esaka reían nerviosos ante la mirada asesina de Rentaro.

- Si, dijimos lo mismo.- comentó Esaka tratando de apoyarse en lo dicho por Sakai. Muroi e Ichikawa asintieron.

- Y bueno, lo único que puedo decirles es que aprendió todo lo que sabe de su hermano mayor.- dijo sonriente.

Miki lo miró de reojo.

- Ja, no seas engreído. Además ... ¿hermano mayor?. Eres sólo cuatro meses mayor que yo y sin embargo los dos empezamos prácticamente a jugar fútbol a la par. Sólo que tú estás en un equipo ahora, claro.- le replicó ella.

Todos los miraban confundidos.

- Bueno, si pero... - trató de responderle pero Esaka saltó de repente a hablar.

- ¿Pero ustedes no son gemelos o mellizos o algo asi?.- preguntó desconcertado.

- No.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo riéndose.

Todos seguían confundidos. ¿La única explicación que le habían encontrado no era verdad?. Era la única forma posible. Además de que para ellos no era nada gracioso.

- ¿Pero entonces...? - preguntó esta vez Ichikawa.

Ren y Miki los miraron. Luego, éste miró a su hermana para después hablar pero ya había dejado de sonreir, prefería hacerlo él:

- Miren, lo que pasa es que...- empezó a decir pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No, está bien.- le dijo Miki sonriendo de lado, dándose cuenta lo que intentaba hacer éste. Rentaro la dejo continuar.

- Lo que pasa es que en realidad no somos hermanos, ni de sangre ni por ningún otro medio. Aunque, por otro lado, si lo es.- les dijo ella tratando de explicarles, todos la miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Qué?.- dijo Sakai confundido.

- A lo que me refiero es que los padres de Ren, que puede que conozcan, si son realmente sus padres. Pero mios, no.- terminó de decir ella. Todos enmudecieron al escuchar la manera rotunda en que lo dijo. Se arrepintieron de haberlo preguntado.

- Mi madre, que conocía al padre de Ren, me dejó a su cuidado cuando yo era una bebé asi que por otro lado yo crecí con Ren y con sus padres como si realmente fueran mi familia.-

- Porque lo somos.- agregó él mirándola fijo. Miki le sonrió.

- Asi que esa es la historia de como es que nos llevamos tan sólo cuatro meses de diferencia, somos hermanos y por lo tanto los dos aprendidos al mismo tiempo a jugar fútbol.- agregó ella haciendole burla a su hermano, tratando de romper un poco con el momento dramático.

Algunos sonrieron, aunque un tanto forzado. Todavía no podían sacarse la idea de lo incómodo de la situación.

- Asi que Ren utiliza la excusa del hermano mayor para tratar de hacerse el superior.- le dijo Sako ayudándola a seguir con la conversación.

Miki sonrió y dijo:

- Exactamente.-

- Aunque es verdad, ahora está progresando mucho por su cuenta desde que entró al equipo.- agregó ella.

- Murakami ya los tiene entrenando para el campeonato intercolegial de distrito, no?.- les preguntó ahora al grupo.

- Si, hemos tenido nuevos postulantes en las pruebas de ingreso previas asi que debemos ponernos al día y dinamizar a todo el equipo.- le explicó Kamata.

- Claro, todo sea para que ganen el campeonato este año.- les comentó ella sonriente.

- Exacto, ten por seguro que este año lo lograremos.- dijo su hermano.

Todos asintieron felices.

- Bueno y yo también deberé ponerme al día y encontrar al director luego.- dijo poniéndose de pie, tomó su bandeja con todas sus cosas y fue hasta donde la cocina en donde se encontraba Fukuko, al lado contiguo de las mesas.

La mayoría se levantó también, se dirigieron a la sala de estar de al lado y prendieron el televisor.

Miki volvió a la mesa y empezó a recoger todo lo de los demás. Ichikawa, Sakai y Rodrigo todavía estaban sentados charlando y viendo unas revistas de deportes junto con Rentaro.

- ¿Terminaron?.- preguntó ella.

- Ah, si.- contestó Ichikawa.

Miki comenzó a recoger sus respectivas bandejas cuando de repente se escuchó:

- ¡¿Miki, que haces? !. No, dejamelo a mi!.- gritó como loca Fukuko tratando de sacarle las cosas de las manos.

- No, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- dijo ella decidida.

- En serio, yo me encargo.- agregó la chica tratando de convencerla.

- Está bien, pero sólo las recoges. Nada más.- le contestó resignada.

Miki sonrió satisfecha y continuó con lo suyo.

- Gracias por molestarte.- le dijo Ichikawa.

- De nada, de alguna manera tenía que corresponderle.- le respondió para luego alejarse con todo.

- Tu hermana es muy atenta.- le dijo éste a Rentaro.

- Se puede decir que si. En casa es lo mismo.- le respondió.

- Creo que de alguna manera nos agradece por poder estar ahi, con nosotros. La trato de convencer de que no era necesario, pero no lo quiere entender. Como ahora.- agregó mirándola a lo lejos.

- Entiendo. Pero capaz para ella si lo es.- le comentó Ichikawa.

- Si, puede ser. Es un poco complicado el asunto. Es por eso que siempre cuesta que la gente lo entienda cuando uno se lo explica. Generalmente es ella quien termina explicandolo todo, cosa que quiero hacer yo para que no tenga que hacerlo ella. Aunque no me lo diga, yo creo que no se siente bien al recordarlo y al decirlo ella misma.- le dijo Ren.

Ichikawa lo miró serio y dijo:

- Siento haber apresurado las cosas para que lo contara. La verdad no tenía ni idea.- le explicó.

- Está bien. Además no es a mi a quien tenés que decirle eso.- le dijo sonriendo de lado, comprendiendo a su amigo.

...

- Ren!.- lo llamó Miki mientras él se encontraba en la sala de estar con algunos otros mirando televisión. Éste se le acercó.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- le preguntó.

- Me voy a hablar con el director y luego a casa. Mañana vengo, tengo que organizar algo contigo. Si sale bien, mañana veremos.- le dijo.

Él la miró desconcertado sin saber de que hablaba.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe o alguna otra cosa?.- le preguntó.

- No, está bien. Es temprano, además es tu día de descanso y te ves bastante cansado con toda la práctica extra.- le contestó ella.

- Adiós.- lo saludó.

- Adiós chicos!.- dijo fuerte saludando a todos los demás que se encontraban allí.

Varios le devolvieron el saludo. Otros estaban compenetrados con lo que miraban por televisión que no se esforzaron mucho en hacerlo.

Cuando Miki se dirigía hacia la puerta, Ichikawa la detuvo.

- Siento haberte hecho contar todo aquello. No te debe agradar hablar de ello muy seguido.- se disculpó él con ella.

Miki se sorprendió. Lo último que quería era que alguien se sintiera mal con hacerla hablar de su pasado, además de que nunca imagino que le prestara atención a ese aspecto del tema. Generalmente cuando alguien se enteraba, lo primero que se les venía a la mente eran más preguntas, no los sentimientos que tenía ella en ese momento al decirlo.

~Ichikawa es bastante perceptivo y considerado~ pensó ella, sonrió y luego le dijo:

- No te preocupes. En serio ...- agregando esto último al ver que su cara seguía preocupada.

- Además, fui yo la que empezó todo cuando dije lo de las diferencias de edades y al fin y al cabo en algún momento se iban a enterar. Ren es su amigo y ahora yo estoy aqui asi que...- le explicó ella.

- Pero igual, lo siento.- agregó él.

- Todo bien.- le respondió ella sonriente, se le acercó, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un "Nos vemos".

Él se quedó allí parado, viendola alejarse.

~Realmente empieza a caerme bien~ se dijo a sí mismo.

De repente se sobresaltó.

- Ya lo sabes, no?.- le dijo Rentaro quien ahora se encontraba a su lado con una mano en el hombro del chico como si lo estuviera haciendo amistosamente.

Ichikawa lo miró un poco asustado, sabiendo a que se refería: otra vez en el papel de hermano extremadamente protector.

- ¿Porqué esta mano no la siento tan amable como parece?.- le preguntó sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Ren simplemente le sonrió de lado.

Continuará...

**BUENO... ¿QUE LES PARECIO?. ME SALIO LARGUISIMO EL CAPITULO, POR DIOS!. ESPERO QUE NO HAYA SIDO ABURRIDO :S. HICE LO MEJOR POSIBLE!, ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE LA SERIE!. MAS O MENOS SE PLANTEO LA BASE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. SE PROMETE TODO MUCHISIMO MAS ENTRENIDO A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO :).**

**VARIAS ACLARACIONES: PERSONAJES COMO MUROI, SHINKAWA Y KIBA QUE SUPUESTAMENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO NO TENDRÍAN QUE ESTAR EN LA HISTORIA DADO QUE ESTARÍAN EN EL ÚLTIMO AÑO DE BACHILLERATO O PREPARATORIA (PREVIO AL INSTITUTO O SECUNDARIA ALTA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS DEMÁS), ES DECIR TODAVIA NO EMPEZARON EL INSTITUTO AL QUE PERTENECEN LOS OTROS PERSONAJES; DECIDI INCLUIRLOS EN LA HISTORIA COMO SI ELLOS YA LOS HUBIERAN CONOCIDO A LOS CHICOS SIENDO QUE ORANGE HILL TIENE TAMBIEN BACHILLERATO (O POR LO MENOS ASI LO DISPUSE YO AHORA JAJAJA :P) Y POR LO TANTO AL TENER BACHILLERATO LA ESCUELA, LOS CONOCEN POR CONVIVIR CON ELLOS EN EL CAMPUS.**

**DISCULPEN POR TANTO QUILOMBO, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN ES QUE EN MI CABEZA LO ARME ASI Y NUNCA PENSE QUE SERIA TAN COMPLICADO EXPLICARLO Y ARMARLO MEJOR POR ESCRITO Y QUE SEA ENTENDIBLE :P. YA QUE QUIERO SER LO MAS FIEL POSIBLE A LA IDEA ORIGINAL :).**

**ESPERO SEPAN COMPRENDER TODO!. DISFRUTENLO MUCHO, Y PROXIMAMENTE SE VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE PROMETE DEVELAR MUCHAS COSAS DEL NUEVO AÑO, DE COMO SE DISPONDRA TODO Y TODOS (YA QUE ME REFIERO A LOS PERSONAJES).**

**AHHH! . Y DENTRO DE POCO COMENZARÁN LAS FICHAS DE LOS PERSONAJES, SI!, PUBLICARE LUEGO DE CADA CAPITULO LA FICHA TECNICA DE UNO O DOS PERSONAJES DEL FANFIC. CON DATOS PERSONALES, AMGOS, FAMNILIA, GUSTOS, DISGUSTOS, SU PEROSNALIDAD CARACTERISTICA Y DEMAS. ESPEREN QUE YA VENDRA! :) **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES, NOS VEMOS PRONTO!. MUCHOS SALUDOS. SI PUEDEN, PASEN Y COMENTEN. SIRVE MUCHO SU OPINIÓN! :)**

**RIROU~.**


	2. cerca

**CAPITULO 2: CERCA.  
**

~Completar los trámites de la inscripción... hecho. Conocer el ambiente de la escuela, si se considera lo de ayer entonces por lo menos... algo está hecho. Confirmar estadía, alojamiento y demás cosas... no está hecho. Y esto es lo que más me preocupa~ se dijo a sí misma, en una especie de nota mental.

No había nada más interesante que hacer en las tres horas de viaje que tenía por delante y además, aquel tema ya le estaba rondando por la cabeza desde esa mañana asi que no tardó mucho en aparecer nuevamente.

~Lo que hoy iba a hacer. Mejor dicho: Lo que iba a hacer desde hoy y por dentro de tres largos años~ se corrigió mentalmente.

Dirigiendome a la escuela nuevamente para solucionar todo de una vez. Sería más fácil si no tuviera que quedarme allí a vivir, en el campus de Akanegaoka, pero bueno una cosa es lo más fácil y otra es lo mejor. Si nos ponemos a considerar que es lo mejor, entonces seguramente sería hospedarme allí. Alejarme de mis padres no es algo que deseara tanto como para irme pero por otro lado esto es algo que quiero, asistir a esta escuela. Empezar de cero y avanzar, sin mirar atrás. Porque mirar atrás es algo que siempre aprendi a no hacer ya que las desilusiones y la tristeza son en muchas ocasiones las cosas que se me ponen adelante cuando observo hacia atrás. Tuve muchas cosas felices pero las dolorosas son tan fuertes que varias veces se ponen por encima de estas. Entonces aprendí a no mirar más y no irme más allá de lo que me rodea en este momento.

Muchos se preguntarán porque me esfuerzo tanto por asistir a esta escuela. En realidad no es la mejor ni la más costosa. Al contrario, en comparación a mi escuela anterior no tiene a grandes rasgos mucho en que superarla. Pero esa no es la razón por la que la elegi, a eso es lo que me refiero.

Es verdad, que mi hermano fuera a ella es un punto a favor pero no fue por esto en particular, aunque si me pongo a pensar él si está un poco involucrado en el tema.

~Todo empezó en el partido definitivo, la final del torneo intercolegial del año pasado; mi hermano y yo estabamos en final de bachillerato (tercer año de nuestra primera etapa de secundaria). El equipo de Ren se enfrentaba a Tenryou, en ese momento mi escuela desde primaria.

Los dos equipos estaban conformados por estudiantes novatos y espertos de los dos niveles (bachillerato e instituto), había compañeros mios en él y por otro lado estaba Ren en el equipo contrario.

Yo había decidido ir neutral, ni apoyaba fervientemente a uno ni tampoco al otro. En realidad estaba muchisimo más enfrascada en ver como terminaría todo esto. El clásico partido entre estas dos escuelas también llamaba la atención de muchos, asi que no era la única.

Estaban ya en el segundo tiempo y Tenryou iba a la cabeza 3 a 1. A pesar de tener muchas cosas en su contra y parecer no poder contra ellos, Akanegaoka daba lo mejor de sí y buscaba la manera de estabilizar el partido o por lo menos no dejar que Tenryou lo sobrepase más.

El partido seguía avanzando, faltaban diez minutos para que terminara. Intentaban concretar un gol pero no podían, al equipo naranja se le estaba haciendo dificil.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, a los cinco minutos de terminar, un chico de Akanegaoka metió un estupendo gol. Recuerdo que lo gritaron como si hubiera sido en una copa del mundo.

Ahora la diferencia era de uno, ¿Podrían lograrlo e ir por lo menos a penales?. Hacer eso contra Tenryou sería un logro ya que ningún equipo había llegado a estar tan cerca.

Parecían encendidos, estaban a tres minutos de finalizar, todo el mundo estaba pendiente de estos últimos momentos.

Treinta segundos, sólo eso quedaba ya. De repente alguien disparó al arco desde media cancha, ¿Mi hermano?. Si, parecía ser él. Se arriesgaron a eso pues no les quedaba más tiempo para avanzar además de que Tenryou no se los permitía y no podían perder más tiempo en ello. La pelota se dirígía rápidamente a destino, el arquero trató de frenarla, todo el mundo pensó que anotaban, que lo iban a lograr, pero en el último instante se desvió hacía el travesaño y se alejo de allí. Luego, el silbato sonó, el partido había terminado.

Todos cayeron rendidos. Recuerdo que lo primero que me imaginé fue que vería la decepción en sus rostros, pero no fue así como sucedió; estaban de pie, con la cabeza en alto mirando contentos a la tribuna que tanto estuvo animándolos. Les agradecieron por todo y en respuesta a esto el público se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudirlos estrepitosamente.

Me sorpendí mucho, al igual que los de Tenryou. Por un momento quise estar allí, no se porque pero queria compartir su felicidad, sus aplausos, sus vitores; por lo que sonreí, pues los comprendía.

Pero no hicieron lo mismo los que estaban a mi alrededor ya que comenzaron a comentar, a reirse de ellos y abuchearlos. El equipo de futbol no se quedó atrás, dirigían a los demás de la escuela que estaban en las gradas para que continuaran con ello y para que alzaran sus voces en cantos y burlas.

Estaban más enfocados en hacerles entender a ellos que habían perdido, que en la propia victoria. Como si Akanegaoka no lo supiera... y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta. Otra vez, como en muchas otras situaciones, parecía una extraña alli. Al final, la última razón por la que había decidido seguir aguntando en ese colegio se había desvanecido. Nunca los había visto así. La verdad era que me habían decepcionado... decepción, una sensación que experimenté muchas veces allí, en la escuela. Al igual que las de injusticia, ira y también vergüenza, por lo que le mostabamos al mundo.

No quería pertenecer a eso, por lo menos no más desde ese momento.

Asi que me fui, los abandoné. Me costó porque dejé a mi único amigo allí, pero sé que él entiende.

Nunca había logrado encajar allí y no sabía porque, pero ahora lo entiendo asi que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Asi que esa es al fin y al cabo la historia, sacando muchos detalles claro. Pero explica porque en este momento me estoy dirigiendo hacia lo que es y será mi nueva vida, mi nueva vida en Akanegaoka~

...

Segundo día visitando este enorme campus y otra vez no se ubicarme. Logré llegar al edificio administrativo pero al igual que ayer, el director no se encuentra. Y parece ser que mis plegarias, de no tener que arrastrar todo mi equipaje de aqui para alla, no sirvieron de mucho porque estoy aqui dirigiéndome al comedor estudiantil. ¿Y porque alli?. Fácil, es el único lugar al que se llegar además de la cancha del equipo de futbol masculino, pero en este momento no me sirve de mucho porque alli no hay nadie, según me acuerdo indicaciones de Murakami.

LLegue, ingresé las valijas al vestibulo de entrada. No encontre a nadie cerca, era entendible ya que era sábado y seguramente luego de la práctica del viernes y dado que hoy era un día libre, era obvio que todos dormían.

Dejé todo allí y entré al comedor esperando encontrar a alguien. Y no me equivoqué, allí estaba Fukuko.

- Hola señora, disculpe la intromisión lo que pasó fue que... - comenzó decirle Miki al verla allí en la cocina.

- Miki!. Hola!. Que gusto verte de nuevo. No te disculpes... pasa, pasa.- dijo esto último haciendole señas para que se sentara en una de las mesas de comedor, estaba alegre como siempre.

- ¿Y que haces aqui tan temprano?.- le preguntó luego.

- Ah, si lo siento por molestar a esta hora es que fui al edificio administrativo para hablar con el director acerca de mi estadía y todo eso pero no lo encontré, de nuevo.- empezó a explicarle ella.

- No te lo decía por eso, no molestas, me parece bien que decidieras venir aqui a esperarlo. Ven, come algo.- le dijo Fukuko.

- Ah, gracias.-

Luego de que Fukuko terminara de alcansarle todo, se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a charlar animadamente.

- Muy feliz de que vengas a esta escuela, Miki. Rentaro te ha nombrado muchas veces, sabes?.-

- Ah, si?.- preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Si, sólo cosas buenas, claro.- agregó luego.

Miki sonrió.

De repente sonó un teléfono y Fukuko fue a atender, terminó de hablar, colgó y dijo:

- Eran del interno telefónico, debo ir a entregarle unos pedidos de comida a varios directivos escolares. Parece ser que el director llegó asi que dale un poco de tiempo que luego vendrá aqui a concertar todo contigo.

- Bueno, gracias.- le conestó ella.

- ¿Me harías un favor?.- le preguntó Fukuko.

- Si, digame.- contestó Miki de inmediato.

- ¿Podrías quedarte por aqui y si viene alguno de los chicos le dices que no tardo en regresar?.-

- Claro, no podría hacer menos por usted. Se lo debo.-

- Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable.- le contestó ella y se fue con toda la comida.

...

Miki miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, ningún movimiento. Los dormitorios estaban arriba, según su hermano. Asi que no tardarían mucho entre levatarse y bajar a desayunar. Se asomaba de vez en cuando hacia el descanso de la escalera que daba hacia los pisos de los dormitorios, para ver si alguien venía pero por ahora no se escuchaba o veía a nadie.

Luego de un rato, decidió limpiar todo lo que había utilizado antes de que volviera Fukuko porque ya se imaginaba que ella le obligaría a no hacerlo y quería retribuirle con algo por lo menos.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, todavía se sentía un tanto incomoda con este nuevo ambiente, recordó lo muy amables que fueron los amigos de Ren el día anterior cuando los conoció. La verdad era que sólo se imaginaba entablar conversación con su hermano y que luego cuando ya hubieran transcurrido semanas o por lo menos un mes de clases, ahi recién podría ir conociendo a más gente. Asi que la cuestión era que logró más de lo que esperaba, no quería decir que ellos eran sus amigos porque ni siquiera estaba cerca de ello pero por lo menos tenía algunas caras conocidas.

~No se porque pero lo primero que me vino a la mente fue mi primer día en Tenryou, aunque era la primaria no se diferenciaba mucho de esto pero con respecto a la sensación de incomodidad, claro. Recuerdo que mi primer amigo había sido Tai, Taichi Maeda, lo habían asignado sentarse junto a mi en el salón, él terminó siendo mi mejor amigo en ese entonces y por unos años más. Yo había ingresado en mi último año de primaria allí. Casi todos se conocían de siempre, por lo que me costó al ver la diferencia entre ellos y yo.

Yo había tracurrido todos mis anteriores años de primaria con Ren, en la misma escuela los dos, en una diferente. Todo este cambio sucedió cuando apareció él... Deisuke Shiga, mi padre biológico.

Y no se porque todo esto me lleva a pensar en él, cosa que no quiero. Es por eso que estoy satisfecha de haber podido tomar mi propia decisión. Aunque no se por cuanto durará~.

Miki levantó la mirada y suspiró, observó todos esos árboles y arbustos que se podían contemplar desde la ventana frente al lavabo de la cocina (fregadero, pileta de lavar, demás sinonimos ;P). Le gustaba lo que veia, no tenía porque cambiar. Ya no pensaba tanto en el paisaje en particular sino más bien en esta nueva escuela, realmente le estaba gustando lo que veía. Es por eso que quería que durara, quería que transcurriera bien aqui.

...

- Fukuko, ¿ya está el desayuno?, porque... - se escuchó de repente la voz de un chico, sacando de su ensimismamiento a la chica, éste se acercó rápidamente a la cocina, se asomó de un costado y se quedó callado al ver que la que estaba allí no era la cocinera.

Miki se dió vuelta en un instante.

- Hola. No sabía que estarías aqui.- le dijo el chico sorpendido.

- Hola Ichikawa. Siento la intromisión.- trató de disculparse la chica.

- No, está bien. ¿Porqué debería serlo?.- le dijo él.

- ¿Y por cierto que haces aqui?.- agregó preguntándole desconcertado.

- Si, lo se. Sábado por la mañana y yo de nuevo aqui. Lo mismo que ayer, esperando al director. En este caso para finalizar con todo el tema de una vez.- le explicó ella.

- Ah, entiendo. Pero te lo decía por lo de limpiar. Sabes que no es necesario, si Fukuko te ve te alejará de la cocina en un instante.-

Miki sonrió de lado y dijo:

- Lo se, es por eso que estoy tratando de terminarlo rápido antes que vuelva.-

- Ya veo - le dijo éste sonriente - ¿pero donde está ella?.-

- Se fue a entregarles la comida a algunos directivos del edificio administrativo, por suerte el director también está entre ellos y vendrá luego asi decide que hace conmigo.- explicó ella y rió.

- Pero ya regresa.- agregó.

- Cierto, tú y Ren viven demasiado lejos como para venirse todos los días desde allí a la escuela, verdad?.- dijo buscando sitio en el comedor.

- Si, asi que me vendré a quedar aqui yo también.- le respondió ella sentandose al frente de él.

- Mucho trabajo, eh?.- le comentó éste.

- Si, demasiado.- contestó ella.

- Yo me mudé aqui comienzos del año pasado, en mi primer año. Pero bueno, todo ya está en su lugar asi que... - le contó él hasta que lo interrumpió una potente voz.

- Buenas!.- saludó Esaka mientras se desperezaba.

- Ichikawa... - lo saludó un poco dormido.

- Buenos días.- le respondió éste.

- Miki... - la saludó luego a ella al verla allí también, aún dormido tardó en percatarse de ello hasta que se dio cuenta.

- ¿Miki?, hola amiga!, ¿que haces aqui?.- le preguntó ahora un poco más antento.

- Hola, viendo la cuestión del dormitorio.- le contestó ella sonriente.

- Asi que te mudas. Genial, sabes que ahora como nos tendrás cerca puedes contar con nosotros.- le dijo sonriente y levantó su pulgar derecho en señal de aprobación.

- Obviamente vendrá por la ayuda de su HERMANO, si necesita algo.- se escuchó de repente a Ren que apareció en el comedor, acentuando la palabra "hermano".

Ichikawa se rió.

- Claro, aunque puedo contar con más gente que sólo tú, Ren. no?.- le cuestionó su hermana.

- Si, si. Veremos.- le contestó sentandose al lado de Ichikawa, desinteresado de hablar del tema.

- Oye!. ¿Qué te pasa?, te irritas cada vez que estoy cerca. ¿Entonces te molesta que esté a tu alrededor?. Porque pareciese eso.- le preguntó un poco enojada mirandolo a los ojos.

Rentaro levantó la vista y la miró, ella lo observaba un poco triste. Éste suspiró, cambió su expresión y le dijo:

- No, por supuesto que no. Es lo mejor que podía suceder. Es solo que ya no es lo mismo que cuando estabamos en primaria juntos.-

- Obvio que no. Eso lo se. Pero aqui estoy.- le contestó ella.

- Si, y en serio estoy feliz.- le aclaró Ren a su hermana. Ésta sonrió al escuchar decirlo. Hubo un momento de silencio pero Esaka, obviamente, tenía que interrumpirlo:

- Se amigan rápido.- comentó él. Automáticamente dijo esto apareció Fukuko.

- Hola. Disculpen la tardanza.- Los miró a todos y agregó: Ah, chicos!. Ya son varios. Haré el desayuno para todos en un instante.-

- Hola.- se escuchó de repente que se acercaba Sakai saludando y venían varios más detrás de él: Rodrigo, Shinkawa, Muroi y otros que Miki no reconoció.

- Ay, Dios. Mejor me apresuró o sino me asesinan!.- comentó Fukuko al verlos a todos acercarse.

Lo primero que hizo Miki fue saludarlos en general:

- Buenos días chicos!.-

- Hey, Hola!.- la saludó amablemente Sakai.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina pues creía que Fukuko necesitaría obviamente ayuda.

- Dejeme ayudarla.-

- Oh, muchas gracias. En serio que necesito tu ayuda ahora.-

- No hay problema, digame que hacer.- le contestó sonriente Miki y comenzaron con todo.

...

Y todos lograron conseguir su desayuno justo a tiempo. Había ruido de movimiento de cubiertos y vajillas por todos lados. Ya se había llenado el comedor casi por completo, aunque algunos seguían durmiendo. Charlaban con mucha energía, ya todos los que estaban allí estaban lo suficientemente despiertos y se notaba en el ambiente.

- Yo pensé que dormirian toda la mañana, la mayoría por lo menos. Pensé que los fines de semana temprano estaba todo vacío. Tiene mucho trabajo siempre, por lo que veo.- le decía Miki a Fukuko mientras terminaban de ordenar lo último que quedaba.

- Si, siempre con estos chicos hay todo tipo de trabajo.- le contestó sonriente ésta. Lo cual le sorprendió a Miki. ~Parece ser que a pesar de todo disfruta estar con ellos~ pensó.

- Porque nos quieres, no?.- le comentó de repente Sakai cuando las dos se acercaban a los chicos.

- Claro que si.- le contestó ella. Miki sonrió y luego dijo:

- Es lindo, son como una familia. Aunque... digamos, una en donde casi todos son hombres.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- preguntó Esaka curioso, que seguía comiendo.

- Y bueno, debe ser dificil dirigir un dormitorio de todos hombres. Fukuko termina siendo la madre de todos.- le comenta y luego sonrie de lado.

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos acostumbramos a ser todos hombres por aqui asi que puede ser que nos llevemos la parte más fácil, es verdad.- dijo Rodrigo.

- Riosaki!.- se escuchó de la entrada del comedor. Parecía la voz del director.

Ren levantó la vista y Miki se dio vuelta mirando hacia donde se acercaba el director.

- Señorita Riosaki.- aclaró éste.

- Hola director.- lo saludó ella.

- Buenos días, la estaba buscando.-

- Si, digame. ¿Qué sucede?.- le preguntó ella.

- Bueno... - comenzó a decir.

- ¿Pudo ver lo del dormitorio femenino para que yo me hospede?.- le preguntó Miki.

- Si y no, señorita.- le dijo.

- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó ella confundida.

- Le explicaré.- le dijo éste. Miki asintió.

- Bien, como usted sabrá nuestra institución fue inicialmente una escuela sólo para varones y hace unos años logramos incluir el caracter de mixta, aceptando también señoritas.- le explicaba éste y continuó - Desde ese momento estuvimos con la tarea de poner todo en orden para cumplir esta nueva propuesta. Pero lamentablemente a pesar de que hay intención, he hablado con demás autoridades del establecimiento y han decretado que la infraestructura del edificio del dormitorio femenino no está en condiciones como para hospedar a señoritas allí, en ningún aspecto.- terminó por decir.

Miki y Ren lo miraron desconcertados.

- ¿Pero entonces que ha hecho con las demás que hayan solicitado lo mismo?.- preguntó Ren.

- Es que nadie lo ha hecho, como dije, esta escuela ha comenzado a aceptar señoritas desde hace unos pocos años y todas las ingresantes que los padres han decidido inscribir se encuentran en una zona cercana a la escuela. Nunca se nos ha presentado alguien que no. Y la construcción del edificio por una serie de problemas no ha sido terminaba totalmente por lo que nadie puede hospedarse alli, no es idóneo.- le explicó.

- ¿¡Pero entonces como es que le dijo a mi hermana que si tenía lugar para ella ? !.- le cuestionó Ren un poco exaltado.

- Espera Ren... - trató Miki de calmarlo. Luego miró al director y pensó lo peor asi que le preguntó de una vez:

- No hay lugar para mi entonces, verdad?.- le preguntó decepcionada.

Ren observó a su hermana y luego miró al director. Los demás se quedaron confundidos.

- No.- le contestó éste.

A Miki se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ~Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. No todo podía salir bien~ pensó ella.

- ¿¡Qué ? !.- preguntó de repente Rentaro con el seño fruncido. Miki miró al suelo.

- Es decir... No, se equivoca. Si hay lugar pero no es en el dormitorio femenino indudablemente.- dijo el director luego de un momento de silencio.

En un instante Miki y su hermano lo miraron sonrientes.

- ¿Pero entonces... ?.- preguntó ella curiosa.

- Bueno... usted estará aqui, en estos dormitorios!.- terminó por decir éste, sonriente, con un tono de como si todo estaría bien.

- Espere... ¡¿Qué? !.- preguntó Rentaro muy sorprendido.

- ¡¿Pero usted está loc ...? !.- agregó pero no terminó de decirlo ya que el director lo miró seriamente. Como respuesta a esto simplemente carraspeó y se calló.

- No se preocupe. La solución es que hemos destinado todo un piso del edificio de los dormitorios masculinos que se encuentra totalmente desocupado para que sea ahora designado por tiempo indeterminado para este fin en donde se alojará la oficina de consulta médica y nutricional de la Dra. Kaori Domoto, se hospedará desde ahora la señora Omori (Fukuko) para un mejor seguimiento del comedor estudiantil y demás asuntos escolares que se encuentran bajo su control y organización, ya que este año hemos tenido una gran cantidad de ingresantes nuevos y no daremos a basto, y por lo tanto también habrá, en consecuencia, lugar para poner en funcionamiento varias habitaciones para su uso.- terminó de explicar a todos los presentes, principalmente a Miki pero en realidad, luego de que nombró lo de un cambio en el edificio de dormitorios masculinos muchos se acercaron curiosos para ver a que se refería asi que la cuestión ya era de todos.

- Asi que si no le molesta, la hemos situado en el mismo piso que la señorita Domoto y la señora Omori ya que consideramos que allí se encontrará bien y que dado que hay más habitaciones disponibles para destinar, lo he pensado como una solución para usted.- agregó esta vez dirigiendose especialmente a ella.

Miki asintió y dijo:

- Si, muchas gracias.- dijo sonriente.

- Y señor Riosaki... - dijo el director obvservando ahora a Rentaro - ... no se preocupe, ella estará bien. Además comprendo su postura. Si es respecto a sus padres, ya hablé con ellos esta mañana y me dieron su consentimiento para esto, sino no estaría ofreciendoselo a su hermana; y con respecto a lo que creo obviamente que usted puede objetar también lo tengo solucionado porque ... - ahora se dirigió a todos los que se encontraban allí, la mayoría del dormitorio masculino - ... el quinto piso, anterior al gimnasio, esta prohibido para quienes no sean ni la dra. Domoto, la señora Omori o bien la señorita Riosaki, no quiero problemas con esto ni nada por el estilo ya que su ingreso estará controlado, no quiero hombres allí.- terminó por decir decididamente.

Ren asintió, parecía complacido.

- Bueno, gracias por su atención.- les dijo a todos los chicos.

- Señorita Riosaki acompañeme un minuto por favor asi terminaremos de concertar los últimos detalles.-

- Si.- dijo ella y lo siguió hacia la salida.

...

Todo se había normalizado, Ren y los demás se fueron hacia la sala de estar y prendieron el televisor.

- Bueno Ren, parece ser que hoy no es tu día.- le dijo Sakai.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- le preguntó éste.

- Es obvio que eres muy sobreprotector y algo paranoico cuando se trata de Miki, y digamos que justo viene a suceder que ella se quedará aca, en el dormitorio masculino. Eso si es una pesadilla para ti.- le comentó entre risas.

- Ja ja ja. Si, me divierto mucho con todo esto.- le contestó ironicamente éste.

- Cuando decías que ya no era como cuando ustedes dos estaban en primaria juntos, te referías al hecho de que ella ya no es una niña de primaria, no?. Y eso es lo que te preocupa.- le dijo de repente Ichikawa pero más bien dirigiendose sólo a él.

Rentaro lo miró de reojo, indudablemente dio en el blanco, en su mayor parte.

- Si, en su mayoría.- le respondió éste.

- Bueno, pero debes considerar el hecho de que ella es feliz, principalmente porque esta aqui contigo y eso es lo que tú debes resaltar o no?.- agregó su amigo.

Ren sonrió.

- Deja de sermonearme, quieres?.- le dijo fingiendo estar irritado, pero volviendo a sonreir.

Ichikawa sonrió también y luego le prestaron atención al partido que hacia rato habían puesto en el televisor.

...

Ya era la tarde. Y ahora la mudanza en sí debía llevarse a cabo. Por fin todo estaba asegurado.

- Bueno, ahora estoy más tranquila con todo. Aunque no lo creas casi se me para el corazón cuando le escuché decir "no".- le comentaba Miki ahora un poco más aliviada meintras charlaba con Ren sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar.

- Creo que yo me sobresalte demasiado en un momento.- dijo rascandose la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Miki rió y dijo:

- Si, y cuando un poco más le gritaste al director cuando me dijo donde me iba a quedar... -

- Bueno, pero eso no fue gracioso, es verdad, en un momento me extralimité. Debes entenderme!.- le dijo a su hermana.

- Si, lo se. Debe molestarte tenerme aqui dando vueltas las 24 horas del día, no debe ser lo que tenías en mente.- se disculpó ella.

- No es por eso. Es que considéralo!, te quedarás en medio de un dormitorio de hombres!. Es decir... - le dijo Ren un poco exaltado.

- Está bien, tranquilo. Confía en mí, es todo lo que tienes que hacer.- lo interrumpió ella y puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

- Es fácil decirlo.- le replicó él.

- Hey!.- contestó ella frente al comentario.

- No lo decía por ti. Lo decía por ellos!.- le explicó señalandolos con la cabeza.

- Ni que fueramos una especie de pervertidos Ren, nos conoces.- le dijo Sakai ofendido.

- Tú no eres el indicado para hablar, sabes? !.- le replicó Ren.

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso? !.- le respondió el otro.

- Tú sabes bien a que me refiero.-

- No confundas mi espectacular reputación con las chicas con la reputación de un pervertido, no es lo mismo. Me ofendes!.- le respondió un tanto enojado.

- Hey!. Chicos!. Por favor!.- se metió Rodrigo para intentarlos tranquilizar.

Miki sonrió de lado, pensando en todo lo que le venía en el futuro. No se lo esperaba de esta forma, eso era cierto.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso comenzar con el traslado de todas sus cosas porque muy bien ahora recordaba las había dejado cerca del vestíbulo. Se había olvidado completamente de ellas con todo lo que había pasado en el día.

- Bueno, veamos. No se como moveré todo esto. Y encima... ¿quinto piso?.- se dijo a si misma.

Tomó primero su bolso más pequeño y lo subió, llegó hasta destino, abrió la puerta y allí estaba su hogar por los años que quedaban o por lo menos el tiempo que pudiera pasar allí, en esta habitación. Lo dejó en la cama y bajo de nuevo a planta baja.

~Y aqui viene la parte más dura~ pensó mirando la valija más grande. La tomó y comenzó a arrastarla hasta la altura de la escalera, logró subirla tirando de espaldas por lo menos un piso y se detuvo a descansar un poco.

- Te ayudo.- se escuchó por detrás. Miki se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Ichikawa que parecía venir de un piso superior.

- No, está bien.- le contestó ella.

Él no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente bajo varios escalones hasta situarse más abajo de donde estaba la valija y la tomó por uno de los extremos, levantándola.

- Son como cuatro pisos más, vamos.- agregó haciendo un ademán para que avanzara en la subida.

- Gracias.- simplemente dijo ella, él sonrió debilmente y terminaron de subir todo lo que quedaba hasta llegar a destino, sin decir nada más.

Dejó la valija en un gran pasillo cerca de la habitación ahi nomás de donde terminaba la escalera, luego se dirigió hacia ellas de nuevo y se detuvo allí apoyándose en la pared y dijo:

- Por suerte todo se solucionó.- le comentó.

- Si, es un alivio.- contestó ella sonriente acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba, sentándose sobre su valija.

- Parece que estaremos más cerca de lo que habíamos pensado.- le comentó él de repente.

Miki levantó la vista y lo contempló.

Automáticamente Ichikawa sintió la necesidad de aclararlo y dijo:

- Quiero decir... si necesitas algo de nosotros nos tendrás cerca, nunca consideramos que iba a ser así de cerca.- mientras lo decía pasó su mano por su cabello, desordenandolo, un poco capaz ... ¿en señal de nerviosismo?. Quién sabe. Luego rió un poco.

~¿Porqué hacerlo, porqué lo aclaré?~ pensó él.

- Si, eso es bueno. Aunque Ren querrá que recurra a él como primera opción, no quiero que se imagine algún tipo de pelicula o algo así si no lo hago. Además, obviamente quiero que se relaje. No porque yo esté aqui significa que no pueda ser él tranquilamente. Es por eso que quiero que todo lo tome para bien.- le dijo ella. Eso lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo prestarle atención de nuevo.

- Eres una buena hermana.- le dijo sonriente.

A Miki le sorprendió el cumplido pero le agradeció:

- Gracias.- dijo ella y luego bostezo.

- ¿Cansada?.- le preguntó él.

- Si, algo.-

- Bueno entonces me voy, además de que no quiero problemas, estoy muy lejos de mi cuarto como para ponerlo de excusa. Acuerdate la nueva norma.- dijo él en forma de broma.

- Espero que no te genere problemas con nadie sino dime y yo diré que estuviste ayudandome y ... - empezó a decirle ella.

- No, está bien. No te preocupes. Me voy.-

- Adiós.- le dijo ella.

Ichikawa la saludó con la mano.

Éste dio dos pasos bajando la escalera cuando se detuvo por un momento, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- La cena es siempre a las 9 de la noche. Tienes tiempo para acomodarte.-

- Ah, gracias por la información.- le contestó ella y se dio vuelta para levantar su valija y dirigirla a su cuarto en la poca distancia que quedaba.

- Ah!. Y Miki ...- agregó él.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo observó.

- ¿Qué?.- preguntó ella expectante.

- Bienvenida a Akanegaoka.-

Ella sonrió ampliamente y dijo "gracias" todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichikawa, por su lado, le sonrió ligeramente en respuesta se dio la vuelta y siguió bajando las escaleras.

...

Miki logró acomodar todas sus cosas en la habitación o por lo menos temporalmente hasta que decidiera en donde poner cada cosa.

Se tiró en la cama exausta pero feliz después de un largo día, cansador pero espléndido sin duda.

Si esto es lo que terminó siendo su primer día en su nueva escuela, entonces venían seguramente otros muchos mejores. Indudablemente se había llevado una excelente impresión, por eso estaba feliz porque estaba en la que parecía ser una maravillosa escuela.

CONTINUARÁ ...

**SIII! , TERMINE MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO!. ME QUEDO LARGO! Y AL IGUAL QUE MIKI ESTOY SUPER FELIZ! JAJAJAJA. DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME RE COSTO HACERLO ES POR ESO QUE TARDE TANTO EN PUBLICARLO CON RESPECTO AL PRIMERO... NO SABIA COMO REMONTARLO PORQUE A PARTIR DE AHORA DEBO DICTAR QUE CAMINO TOMABA LA SERIE. LA QUERIA HACER DIVERTIDA, EMOCIONANTE Y BUENO.. SE ME OCURRIO ESTO. AL FINAL CASI TODO EL CAPITULO LO TERMINE CREANDO EN EL DIA DE HOY DE UNA SOLA PASADA. TODO EL DIA ESCRIBIENDO JAJAJJA. BUE. NO TODO EL DIA PERO VARIAS HORAS. ME RE COPE Y LO ESCRIBI ENTERITO!. AMO EL POTENCIAL QUE TIENE MIKI-ICHIKAWA. NO SE PORQUE PERO ME LLAMO ESTO! JAJAJA. :D NO SI SE TAMPOCO LO SABIAN PERO BUENO.. FUE LO PRIMERO QUE ME IMAGINE.. YA HABRA PARTICIPACION DE LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES A MEDIDA QUE PASE EL TIEMPO EN LA ESCUELA, SUPONGO QUE EN EL PROXIMO SERA! :) . BUEE, TAMBIEN PROMETO LAS FICHAS! . MUY PRONTO. ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO Y BUENO AHORA QUE ESTOY MAS ENCAMINADA YA SE COMO RETOMAR EL TERCER CAPITULO DEL FANFIC!. **

**SIN MAS.. MUCHOS SALUDOS.. SIGAN CONMIGO! **

**:) Rirou~.  
**


	3. ¿Un gran comienzo?

CAPITULO 3: ¿UN GRAN COMIENZO?

El sol entraba por la ventana, ya era de mañana. Aquellos días libres, a pesar de no ser muchos, habían pasado muy rápido. Hoy era su primer día de clases; primer día de su comienzo de año; primer día en su nuevo colegio; primer día de su nueva vida alejada de los problemas y las malas situaciones. Era sin duda como un despertar para ella, un nuevo comienzo.

Tomó el uniforme que cuidadosamente había preparado la noche anterior, acomodado en la cama que tenía de sobra en su nuevo cuarto. Lo miró, suspiró y sin más rodeos se dispuso a empezar a moverse.

Agarró todo lo necesario, o por lo menos lo que creía necesitar. Cerró la puerta decidida, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues sin duda tenía que ser un gran día. Tenía que serlo, se repitió a si misma.

Bajo los cuatro pisos para dirigirse al comedor que estaba en planta baja. A decir verdad ya se había acostumbrado a subir y bajar tanto que lo hacía con rapidez y trataba que ello no le molestara, lo tomaba como un ejercicio.

Pero no terminó de bajar todo el trecho que se detuvo en el último descanso de la escalera antes de llegar al comedor, de donde se podía ver todo el lugar. A diferencia de todo lo que había dicho antes, de lo que todavía le costaba acostumbrarse era de que se encontraba en un dormitorio de hombres.

Parecía ser que a ellos le sucedía lo mismo o parecido ya que las miradas o la atención frente a esta situación todavía no se apaciguaban.

Pero bueno, creía que sería cuestión de tiempo.

Muchos le preguntarían si estaba consciente de en donde se había metido y la verdad le sorprendía que su hermano todavía no se lo haya mencionado... pero bueno, esto era indudablemente lo que ella quería. Es decir, no lo de vivir rodeada de chicos porque no era de esas. Nunca llegaría a esos extremos si sus intenciones simplemente fueran aquellas, al contrario, lo que valía la pena al aceptar esto no tenía nada que ver en realidad.

Sus razones... algo complicado que a muchos les costaría entender si no saben mucho de su vida. La verdad, no es muy grato explicar como es que he llegado a esto, pero bueno. Se que tarde o temprano estas saldrán a la luz solas y que no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, pero por ahora voy a concentrarme en lo importante. Porque hacerme mala sangre y ponerme a llorar por lo que es mi vida o lo que no es, no es una opción.

De repente alguien la llamó. Miki giró su cabeza hacía donde se encontraba la voz. Era su hermano, parado a metros de ella entre la escalera y el comedor. Tenía que admitir que el poseía una capacidad sorprendente para hacerla volver a la realidad, y estaba agradecida por ello.

- MIKI!, te estoy llamando hace rato. ¿Qué te sucede?.- le reprochó su hermano.

- Si, si. Lo siento.- se disculpó ella y terminó por bajar los pocos escalones que le faltaban y se puso a la par de él.

- Vamos a desayunar, no podemos perdernos la ceremonia de inicio de curso. Sería el colmo, vives aqui pero llegarías tarde.-

- Si, ya no tengo la excusa del colectivo averiado o el accidente de tránsito como recurso. Me olvidaba de eso.- dijo ella graciosa mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en una de las mesas que luego notó que no estaba desocupada.

- Ah, hola chicos.- dijo sorprendida, como recién notandolos.

- Buenos días.- dijo Mori sonriente.

Los demás también saludaron. Se encontraban Sakai, Ichikawa, Muroi, Shinkawa y Esaka junto a él.

- ¿Asi que como es eso de tu recurso?.- preguntó Sakai divertido.

Miki rió y dijo:

- Ah, si. Pero sólo me funcionaba cuando no vivía en el colegio, a veces me olvido que tengo que considerar de que estoy en un internado. Aunque no lo crean todavía me sigo sorprendiendo en las mañanas cuando me los encuentro aqui.- terminó diciendo para luego bostezar.

- Aunque tendría que ser al revés y entiendo porque. A muchos les pasa todavía, no se acostumbran a mi. Es mutuo.- agregó luego ella, sonriente.

- Pero una linda sorpresa. Si somos de lo mejor.- le comentó Esaka.

- Nadie ha dicho que no chicos. Es la costumbre... ya saben.- les dijo ella fingiendo atajarse cómicamente acerca de lo dicho y sonrió.

Varios rieron y se alegraron frente a su comentario que parecía muy sincero.

- Si, se como es. Muchos de los chicos me siguen preguntando de donde saliste.- comentó risueño Sako, acercándose a la mesa junto a sus amigos.

Miki levantó la vista.

- Buenos días.- le dijo ella. éste le sonrió y dijo lo mismo. Varios también lo saludaron.

- Y espero que a tu anécdota a cerca de la razón de su llegada le hayas agregado, y con mayusculas, el hecho de que yo soy su hermano, que el quinto piso está prohibido y lo que el director y yo les podemos hacer si alguno de ellos intenta algo.- comentó rápidamente Ren.

- Ren... - le dijo su hermana de inmediato regañándolo.

- Primera ira sobreprotectora del día. Vaya Ren!, y ya tan temprano en la mañana!.- le comentó Sakai burlándose.

Ren rodó los ojos y Miki trató de no reirse frente a su comentario por lo que se limitó a sonreir de lado.

Los demás observaban todo curiosos y divertidos para ver que vendría después.

Pero el desayuno estaba esperándoles y debían apresurarse o por lo menos eso es lo que les recordó Fukuko cuando se acercó a ellos para repartirles todo.

Miki le sonrió agradecida.

Miró su plato, miró a su alrededor, miró todo y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue:

~Quién lo diría~ y sonrió automáticamente para sí bajando un poco la mirada.

Pero lo que no pudo notar fue que Ichikawa la observaba confundido y a la vez curioso por saber que era lo que le rondaba en la cabeza a esa chica o por lo menos que era lo que le hacía sonreir, pero al seguirle con la vista lo que ella observaba con sus ojos hacía un momento pudo ser capaz en cierta forma de saber a que se refería.

Si esto es lo que la hacía sentir bien entonces aquello era algo positivo, no?. Aunque no comprendía del todo como las peleas y comentarios tontos de un montón de atolondrados y la enorme suerte de vivir en esas condiciones impuestas podían ser algo cercano a la felicidad; al final no entendía como pero inconscientemente él también estaba sonriendo para sí y no sabía porque. Parecía que comenzaba a comprender a lo que se refería o eso creía porque efecto en él mismo ya había hecho.

...

- Bueno, vamos!.- dijo luego de un rato Rentaro tomando todas sus cosas, incluyendo a su hermana para abandonar el comedor. Éste se la llevaba arrastrando del brazo apurándola.

- Gracias por todo Fukuko!.- gritó de lo lejos Miki al ver que cada paso que su hermano daba, más lejos se la llevaba consigo. Ésta llegó a escucharla y le esbozó una enorme sonrisa junto con un "de nada".

Ya en el vestíbulo, Miki se colgó su bolso, cruzándoselo por sobre su hombro y colgó en la tira del mismo a modo de sustento, el blazer (saco o como lo entiendan mejor :P jaj) que era parte del uniforme, para poder tener las manos libres porque parecía ser que ella ya estaba decidida a no llevarlo puesto. Y emprendió paso hacia la puerta de salida del edificio.

Los demás también hicieron lo mismo y se fueron retirando del lugar pero ella no llegó a dar más de dos pasos porque su hermano dijo rotundamente:

- ¿Acaso piensas ir así a la escuela hoy?.- le comentó un poco descuidado notando recién en ese momento la forma de vestir de su hermana, destacandole la camisa desaliñeada y por fuera, la corbata floja, las medias bajas y sin acomodar, la pollera a una altura que según él no era muy conveniente aunque la gente normal la considerara correcta o usual y por último y no menos recalcado por su hermano, el saco que no estaba en "su lugar" y ni siquiera puesto sino colgado de la manera más sencilla y rápida de la tira de su bolso.

Miki lo miró confundida y los demás que no estaban muy lejos comenzaron a observar lo que se refería su amigo y de lo que estaba armando demasiado escandalo. Se acercaron curiosos, como siempre, para presenciar lo que para ellos iba a ser una nueva situación graciosa/pelea de los hermanos.

- ¿Qué?.- le preguntó confundida Miki.

- ¿Así cómo?.- agregó ella.

- Así... como... - empezó a decir su hermano trabándose sin poder encontrar las palabras justas y al mirar a los otros confundidos a su lado que miraban de arriba a abajo a Miki como inspeccionando cual era el problema que él planteaba, se le hizo peor.

- ¿Como lo menos ñoña posible?.- le preguntó Sakai tratando de completar la frase de su amigo.

Ren lo miró de reojo y contestó:

- No es ñoño llevar el uniforme en perfectas condiciones!.- le dijo con ímpetu.

- Y me refería a desaliñeada... no anti-ñoña como tu lo dijiste.- agregó luego.

- Ay no Ren!.- dijo Miki de repente comprendiendo hacia donde iba todo esto.

- Nunca compartí la secundaria contigo y me había olvidado de este suplicio... por favor no empieces.- le dijo un tanto suplicante.

- Si, empiezo!.- le refutó él.

Todos los miraban confundidos sin entender ni una palabra de que era lo que hablaban.

- ¿Con que empiezas Ren?.- preguntó Mori.

- Ren y su obsesión con el uniforme.- le explicó Miki a todos revoleando los ojos.

Y con eso todos entendieron a que se refería.

- De lo poco que me acuerdo de ti en casa cuando empezaste el secundario fueron tus gritos los fines de semana para que mamá te tuviera listo el uniforme y en perfectas condiciones para cuando volvías aqui, no quiero ni pensar en como los torturabas a ellos!.- dijo mirando a los amigos de su hermano de nuevo.

Éstos sonrieron. Era un buen punto.

- Bueno... ese no es tu asunto.- le refutó él.

- Si, es mi asunto cuando me metes a mi también. ¿Ahora hasta en eso me controlas?.- le recriminó ella.

- Sólo quiero ayudarte, pensé que era mejor si empezabas con el pie derecho en la escuela.- le explicó.

Miki lo miró y desarrugó el semblante comprensiva. Se sintió mal por haberle gritado.

- Ni que estuviera tan mal, no?.- le preguntó a su hermano tratando de hacerlo entender también.

- No, la verdad no esta nada mal.- comentó de repente Sakai. Varios lo miraron asustados como sabiendo que era lo que se le avecinaba, y no era nada bueno.

- No hablo contigo.- le dijo Rentaro apretando los dientes.

- Ves?. El uniforme lo llevo bien puesto.- le explicó Miki apoyandose en lo que dijo Sakai.

- Me parece que él no se refería a eso en particular y Ren lo sabe, verdad?.- le comentó Ichikawa a Sako que los miraba divertido.

- Si, como siempre... Miki tomando las cosas literales. Nunca le ve otro sentido.- agregó luego, Ichikawa lo miró tratando de comprender a que se refería su amigo.

- O por lo menos eso es lo que creo ver de ella.- terminó por decir. Frente a esto Ichikawa sonrió y pensó:

~Realmente se estaba poniendo interesante este nuevo año escolar~.

- Porque cuando uno pensaba que este año escolar no se diferenciaría mucho del anterior, viene la vida y nos sorprende.- comentó de repente Esaka por detrás de ellos observando, como todos, la escena que todavía se seguía llevando a cabo en el vestíbulo.

Como si les hubiera leido la mente o capaz habiendo escuchado todo lo que hablaban, estuvieron de acuerdo de que no hay mejor manera de decirlo.

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos continuaban discutiendo sin parecer llegar a finalizarlo.

- Ren... - lo llamó Sako poniendo una mano en su hombro como una manera de tranquilizarlo y de solucionar el conflicto.

- No son exigentes con el tema del uniforme. Además yo la veo bastante normal. Y te lo digo sinceramente como amigo.- le dijo.

Rentaro lo miró como diciendole que "también comprendiera su punto y lo que planteaba" pero luego entendió que tenía la batalla perdida y que nada más podría hacer. Suspiró y dijo:

- Bueno, vamos. Puede que esté exagerando un poco.- se sinceró.

Varios le miraron de reojo al escuchar lo que había dicho, como si la cosa hubiera sido obvia desde un principio y el chico recién se percataba.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar y emprendieron camino por la calle del campus que iba en dirección al edificio escolar.

- Indudablemente, a ti Ren se te complica demasiado el tener una hermana rondando por tus alrededores. Vas a terminar estresado y muerto de un infarto. Te tomas todo muy a pecho cuando es respecto a ella, no?.- le comentó Shinkawa cómicamente.

Miki levantó la vista y lo observó que estaba caminando delante junto con su hermano, prestandole atención a lo que había dicho el chico.

Por un instante comprendió a que se refería y le dio toda la razón del mundo frente a ese comentario. Y lo primero que sintió fue culpa.

Miró al suelo automáticamente y continuó caminando.

Ichikawa la miró de reojo percatandose de su reacción, se encontraba caminando a su lado. Comenzó a apresurar el paso hasta alcanzar a Shinkawa, se puso a su lado derecho y le pegó un rápido manotaso en la cabeza y dijo en voz alta:

- Callate. Como si eso a Ren le obstaculizara el estar con su hermana.-

Miki volvió a levantar la vista y lo observó sorprendida.

¿Había hecho eso para ayudarla?. Entonces se había dado cuenta de como le hizo sentir eso... la vio.

Por un momento se sintió un poco incomoda por hacerlo preocuparse e interesarse. Nunca le gustó eso.

Pero al otro instante se sintió feliz, fue una sensación extraña... como si no estuviera sola.

Ella ya sabía, lo tenía a su hermano, a su familia; era obvio que no estaba sola. Pero cuando siempre se trataba de sus sentimientos o sus preocupaciones nunca fue como ahora, porque nunca los dejaba salir y menos hacerlos ver. No era algo de lo que ella se sintiera orgullosa de compartir con los demás. Pero no comprendía como él si lo hizo, como lo desifró en un instante y sin casi conocerla. Eso fue lo que la tomó desprevenida y por sorpresa.

Asi que inconscientemente sonrió, una enorme sonrisa la invadió.

Y él la pudo notar y se sintió también feliz por ello. Porque eso era lo que se proponía, no?.

...

El imponente edificio escolar. Muchos chicos y chicas rondando por todas partes. Algunos saludándose, luego de un tiempo sin verse; otros solos y perdidos sin saber a donde ir, y sin conocer a nadie; otros sonriendo y sabiendo a donde ir y felices por comenzar un nuevo año escolar; otros preguntándose, quizás, acerca de los que les vendría por delante.

Ella simplemente sintió muchas cosas a la vez: ansiedad, curiosidad, miedo, nerviosismo, preocupación... pero sobre todo felicidad, alegría.

Estaba detenida en la entrada y el panorama era lo único que veía. Luego de un momento, se dió cuenta que ninguno de los chicos se encontraba más allí, ni siquiera su hermano.

Miró por todos lados buscándolos pero sin moverse del lugar, pero no los encontró asi que se regañó mentalmente:

~Genial, lindo momento para distraerme~

Los continuó buscando pero sin éxito hasta que alguien la llamó tocando su hombro. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente pensando que alguno de ellos la había encontrado perono fue así.

Se extrañó al darse cuenta que en realidad no lo conocía para nada. Lo miró sorprendida y a la vez confundida.

- Nueva ingresante?.- le preguntó en un tono serio un chico no más alto que ella, con el pelo correctamente peinado y anteojos.

Miki asintió.

- Primer año?.- le continuó a preguntar.

- Eh... si.- contestó ella sin entender a donde iba todo esto.

- Bueno, toma. Debes llevarlo. El acto de comienzo de clases se da en el gimnasio del colegio.- le respondió el chico, entregándole una insignia roja.

Miki miró a su alrededor y vio que muchos la llevaban.

- Asi que todos ellos son ingresantes también.- se dijo a sí misma.

Se colocó la insignia por encima del bolsillo superior derecho de su camisa y la acomodó. Estaba por emprender camino hacia el gimnasio con la idea de que seguramente su hermano y los demás se encontrarían alli cuando el chico de antes la detuvo nuevamente, no se había percatado de que él todavía seguía alli.

- Asi no debe colocarse. Debes ponerte el uniforme correctamente.- le dijo.

- Está a la vista. No te preocupes. Gracias igualmente.- le contestó ella lo más amable posible y le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

Éste la volvió a interceptar para continuar con sus fundamentos. Miki lo miró señuda.

...

...Mientras tanto...

- Ya dentro de unos momentos hay que ir ingresando al gimnasio, no?.- consultó Ren.

- Si, podriamos ir ingresando...- le dijo Ichikawa pero se interrumpió:

- Hey, Ren... ¿Dónde está Miki?.- le preguntó curioso.

Éste miró a su lado y no la encontró alli. Se sorprendió frente a ello y se golpeó la frente con la mano, regañándose a si mismo.

...

- No entiendo la diferencia que puede haber!. No cambia nada!. Además con este calor infernal no se puede obligar a ... .- escuchó de repente Ren desde lejos mientras andaba desesperado dando vueltas por la entrada del colegio buscando incansablemente a su hermana. Era bueno oirla.

Se acercó y pudo diferenciar por otro lado a alguien más e intentaba comprender la situación.

- ¿Akiro?.- se preguntó luego a si mismo, extrañado al ver la persona de quien se trataba.

- La base de una buena educación comienza con una correcta predisposición del estudiante, dado que la actitud del mismo frente a las responsabilidades que éste tiene para con el colegio deben ser respetadas en su totalidad. Porque una disminución o parcialidad de lo mismo demuestra no sólo lo contrario al espiritu de enseñanza de esta institución sino también la falta de herramientas necesarias para el desenvolvimiento de la persona en su camino del aprendizaje y la sabiduría.-

Miki lo miraba confundida.

- ¿Qué?.- le preguntó levantando un poco la voz, mostrando su confusión de gran manera y por otro lado su frustación al ver que la seguía reteniendo.

Mientras los chicos intercambiaron miradas, imaginando lo que sucedía. Principalmente al saber como era el chico.

- ¿Qué sucede aqui?.- preguntó confundido poniendose al lado de su hermana y frente al otro.

- Riosaki!.- dijo éste al ver de quien se trataba. Miki los miró sin entender.

- Hola. ¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó él en respuesta.

- Bien, bien.- dijo Akiro.

- Ren, es bueno que estes aqui. Debemos irnos.- dijo de repente Miki sin dejar que el chico empezara nuevamente uno de sus discursitos, mirandolo a los ojos esperando que su hermano comprendiera la indirecta.

- Adiós.- le dijo Miki al chico, sonriendole de lado. Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando Rentaro la agarró por los hombros rápidamente poniendo su brazo por sobre ellos para que no huyera y habló.

- Ella es mi hermana, Miki.- Akiro lo observó sorprendido.

- Él es Akiro Ieba, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y uno de los mejores de su año.- le explicó a Miki.

- ¿Acaso Ren está presentando a su hermana... y a un chico?.- preguntó Esaka por lo bajo para que sólo Ichikawa y los demás lo escucharan.

- Él siempre analiza la situación y no lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera seguro de que Akiro no se le acercaría a ella.- le dijo Ichikawa.

- Acuerdate, terror a las chicas...- le aclaró por lo bajo Sakai.

Esaka rió.

...

- ¿Y te encargas de dar órdenes a los otros estudiantes?.- le preguntó Miki con un tono un poco irónico que Ren logró reconocer al instante.

Los demás le prestaron de nuevo atención a la conversación.

- Se podría decir que si. Aunque a todos les explico lo mismo, muchos no logran entender mi punto.- le contestó él con la misma tenacidad.

Miki lo miró fija.

- Bueno, un gusto conocerte. Nos vemos... por ahi.- terminó por decirle, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Ren los miró y luego se acordó de la ceremonia asi que no dudó en seguirle a su hermana, meintras ella se alejaba.

Ésta no hizo ni dos pasos que se dio vuelta y le dijo:

- Y si comprendi tu punto. Tú consideras que un buen alumno está determinado por su apariencia y que si no es así no es candidato para el éxito. La predisposición no es sólo en lo físico sino también en lo anímico y en lo mental. Mi confusión era porque no compartía de ninguna manera lo que tu decías. Aunque no lo creas mi apariencia nunca hizo que me fuera mal académicamente, al contrario. Asi que no subvalores a uno por como parece ser, te puedes llevar una sorpresa.-

Akiro parpadeó dos veces rápidamente en señal de sorpresa y confusión, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente la continuó observando y luego la vio alejarse cuando ella emprendió camino.

- Bueno, tampoco era el momento para que sacaras tu espiritu combativo.- le comentó su hermano.

- Ja, pero él quien se cree. Es sólo el presidente del consejo estudiantil no el dueño de la escuela ni el director.- le dijo ella todavía enojada.

- Ni en Ten... - luego frenó sus palabras al ver lo que estaba por decir - ... Bueno, ya sabes, no era así y mira que basaban todo en estratos sociales y la autoridad exisitía en donde no tenía que estar.- le dijo ella.

Su hermano la miró de reojo entendiendo a lo que se refería y éste agregó en respuesta:

- Si, pero allí también le hiciste frente a ese tipo de cosas.-

- Con más razón, te lo tendrías que haber visto venir.- le dijo ella divertida, sonriendole de lado.

Rentaro revoleó los ojos en respuesta. Los demás por detrás no prestaron mucha atención de los que hablaban. Aunque no todos ya que Ichikawa, Sakai y Esaka los observaban a pesar de que no tenían mucha idea de a que se referían y se abstuvieron a no decir nada y simplemente mirarse entre ellos sin encontrar respuesta.

...

- Y es por eso que les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo lectivo a aquellos que recién comienzan el camino en esta institución, deseándoles la más grata experiencia posible; y a los que ya nos acompañan de años anteriores, feliz de volver a recibirlos para renovar el compromiso con nosotros y llevar todo esto por el camino del aprendizaje, el éxito y la convivencia. Muchas gracias a todos y disfruten este nuevo año.- terminó por decir el director luego de unos minutos de discurso.

Todos aplaudieron felices y terminada la ceremonia, comenzaron a desalojar el gimnasio para dirigirse a sus salones.

Luego de la complicada tarea de encontrar el aula de la clase, por un segundo deseo no haberlo hecho.

Miki, allí parada frente al umbral de la puerta, estaba inmóvil sin querer hacer algo para moverse de donde estaba.

~Asi que este es mi salón de clases por todo este año~ pensó ella mirando el cartel que rezaba "1-D".

Observó después la puerta, trago saliva y decidió avanzar para ver con lo que se encontraba.

Y allí estaba, el Primer año sección D de la escuela Akanegaoka. * (acuerdense, es primer año pero de instituto japonés, osea que vendría a ser como un cuarto año común de secundaria).

A decir verdad, no se diferenciaba de cualquier salón común y corriente. Capaz lo había exagerado un poco.

Miró a su alrededor, muchos chicos y chicas ya se encontraban allí. Varios parecían conocerse, pues estaban reunidos entorno a unos pupitres. * (o bancos, como los quieran llamar :P)

Algunos la obvservaron al entrar, otros siguieron con lo suyo.

Continuó mirando a su alrededor pero no pudo encontrar a nadie que conociera.

La verdad era que al fin y al cabo se habían separado cuando les dieron los papeles con sus salones respectivos. Tuvo que seguir las indicaciones de uno de los profesores porque al final su hermano no estaba para ir con ella.

Ni siquiera sabía donde le había tocado a él o a los demás, lo único que le restaba era esperar a que alguno entrara por aquella puerta.

Eligió un lugar un poco apartado de los demás. Otra vez la misma situación, la incomodidad de no conocer a nadie. Se sentó junto a una ventana, suspiró y miró por ella.

Esta daba a una especie de patio interno que tenía al frente y en los laterales más aulas. Como estaban en un segundo piso, las tenía al frente.

Ya ahora sentada allí pudo notar que todas, incluso la suya, tenían como una especie de balcón o corredor que conectaba a todas de lado a lado.

Aburrida y curiosa, se puso observar sin prestar mucha atención lo que los demás hacían. A muchos los veía reirse, charlar, retomar el tiempo perdido despues de las vacaciones y lo primero que sintió fue celos y nostalgia. La verdad era que nunca había llegado a experimentar algo así, no en su antiguo colegio. Bah, aunque siempre tuvo a Tai.

~¿Qué estará haciendo?~ pensó.

Sacó su celular y decidió mandarle un mensaje, por un momento sonrió pensando en él y en lo que le respondería y por otro lado se sintió un poco mal al recordar que lo había abandonado sin muchas razones. Pero lo que siempre Tai fue y nunca dejaría de ser era comprensivo y obviamente un gran amigo.

~Además ni que yo fuera tan necesaria~ se dijo a sí misma.

- Este es primer año D, verdad?.- escuchó decir, cuya voz reconoció por lo que levantó la vista hacia la puerta.

Y allí estaban su hermano y Sakai. Miki sonrió automáticamente y se puso de pie, mientras los chicos se acercaban a su encuentro.

- Hola Miki!.- le saludó Sakai. Ren por otro lado le sonrió cuando ella desvió la vista hacia él.

- Hola. Que bueno que les toque este salón. Por un momento pensé que no teniamos esa suerte.- comentó ella ahora un poco más aliviada.

- Si, yo pensé lo mismo. Pero aqui estamos.- le contestó su hermano.

Ella le sonrió y le abrazó. Y terminaron de ocupar los lugares cerca de la ventana.

...

Primer módulo de descanso. Las dos primeras horas de clases habían sido tediosas y por otro lado interesantes en ciertos momentos. Miki odió cuando tocaron hacer las presentaciones, a diferencia de Sakai que parecía ser bastante popular dado que muchas chicas lo saludaron interrumpiendo su presentación, pero por suerte duró poco.

Ren aprovechó para mostrarle la cafetería (o comedor escolar :P), la dirección, la sala de profesores, los baños y dieron vueltas por los inumerables pasillos que los llevaban a las aulas y también al salón audiovisual, la sala de música, y muchas otras que Miki no le prestó mucha atención ya que lo vieron de pasada.

Un poco mareada y con muchos datos en la cabeza, volvieron al curso para prepararse para el siguiente período que según su hermano era la presentación en el patio de la clase de gimnasia, que segun luego se enteró la tendrían una hora luego del almuerzo ese mismo día.

...

- Asi que la clase de gimnasia la tenemos hoy?.- preguntó Miki sorprendida cuando abandonaban el patio luego de las explicaciones del profesor.

- Si, aqui le dan mucha importancia a los deportes. Gimnasia se puede empezar el primer día, depende los cronogramas y los horarios. Tenemos tiempo hasta después del almuerzo para irnos a cambiar a los dormitorios y volver. Los demás ya lo saben, pero por suerte tú tienes todo aqui dentro del campus del colegio.-

- No me lo imaginaba pero es algo bueno. Amo la clase de deportes.- le dijo su hermana luego.

Ren sonrió de lado al escucharla como si conociera la respuesta de su hermana mucho antes de que ella lo dijera.

...

- Alumnos, buenos días. Mi nombre es Atobe Irashi y me pueden llamar profesor Irashi. Seré su profesor de gimnasia, tanto de las chicas como de los chicos, en todo este año.-

- Bueno, primero dividiremos la clase para las actividades en chicos y chicas. Asi que porfavor, vayanse acomodando.- agregó luego de unos momentos.

Miki miró a sus lados y lo primero que pensó fue que no conocía ninguna chica y eso no lo había logrado preveer. Aunque la verdad era que siempre se le hizo dificil hacer algún tipo de amiga. O por lo menos eso le sucedió en su antigua escuela. Se acercó al grupo de chicas sin decir nada y simplemente continuó observando al profesor para más instrucciones.

- Bien, para las nuevas y que no conozcan la esencia de esta institución, como capaz hayan visto indudablemente destacan los deportes. Aqui, le damos una gran importancia tanto como otra materia cualquiera. Akanegaoka participa de una gran cantidad de eventos, torneos y competencias deportivas durante el año escolar. Es por eso que espero de ustedes un gran compromiso y concentracion en esta materia, porque se que muchos no le dan la importancia que se debería merecer.- les dijo el profesor seriamente.

Todas lo miraban concentradas. Resaltaba mucho la importancia y valor que él le daba al deporte.

- Lo que haremos es dividirlas en dos grupos y haremos un partido de... fútbol.- les terminó de decir luego de deliverar por un momento.

- Como los chicos. A ver que es lo que pueden hacer, y haremos incapié en los aspectos que debemos mejorar. No se preocupen, simplemente quiero ver como se desenvuelven como equipo, estrategias, movimiento en la cancha, estado físico y demás. No les voy a exigir técnica.- agregó y dijo luego tratando de tranquilizarlas a ver sus caras y que se venian algunas objeciones.

~Si, porque con los que ya nos observará es poco~ pensó Miki.

- Cómo si eso fuera poco ya.- escuchó decir por lo bajo. Se sorprendió al escuchar lo mismo que le habría cruzado la mente. Miró a su alrededor y la chica que pareciera había hablado la miró también. Miki le sonrió en respuesta haciendole entender que ella creía lo mismo. Ésta también sonrió en respuesta.

- Vamos, ponganse en marcha. Los chicos ya comenzaron.- dijo de repente enérgico el profesor Irashi abriendose paso entre ellas mientras las dividia en dos grupos, al ver que las cosas no iban a ningún lado.

...

Ya en la cancha, sintió nervios por no saber que hacer. Pero no por no saber como jugar sino por no saber como desenvolverse. Por un momento se bloqueó y deseo no hacer nada más que quedarse allí parada. No entendía porque, si ella amaba jugar al fútbol. Por alguna razón no se habñia alegrado en el momento de comenzar el partido.

Era normal tener miedo o nervios de que hacer, pero igualmente debía afrontarlo.

Mientras continuaba mirando a su alrededor de repente sintió que alguien la llamaba y luego vió que la pelota se dirigía hacia su cara.

~¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inmiscuida?~ pensó.

E hizo lo primero que se le vino como reflejo: bajo un poco la cabeza para que no le diera en la cara y la bajo al suelo con ella. La sostuvo con su pie y despues no supo que más hacer.

De nuevo la llamaron, miró alrededor y vió a aquella chica que había hablado antes haciendole señas cerca suyo.

- Pasamela, soy de tu equipo!.- le gritaba.

Miki no lo pensó más y se la paso y avanzó en el campo junto a ella al ver que ésta le hacía señas para que la asistiera para continuar.

Y al final, luego de haber hecho varios metros se dio cuenta de que había roto el hielo y que todo ya estaba fluyendo.

...

Fue feliz, desde ese momento. Iba y venía, mientras iba pasando los minutos del partido con más chicas se iba integrando. Ya habían formado una especie de táctica o estrategia de juego y lo estaban liderando.

Era tan divertido jugarlo que lo terminaron extendiendo, aunque ella no estaba segura entonces si se trataba de un partido normal. Aunque pensandolo bien, por otro lado, no lo era seguramente ya que ella, Miki, haciendo amigas eso si no categorizaba como normalidad, menos en lo que se había convertido el partido.

Se divertían, eso era lo importante. Aunque el tiempo de la clase ya casi terminaba y los chicos ya habían también finalizado su partido reglamentario asi que observaban. Algo que para ellos se tornaba raro, tratandose de un deporte en el que ellos siempre eran la principal atracción.

Miki tenía ahora la pelota, le hicieron un pase rápido por el aire. Tomó impulso, la acomodó y avanzo por el campo velozmente. De repente vio a una chica del otro equipo, no sabia quien era pero por lo menos si que una contrincante, que vení directamente a contraatacarla. Iban gando 2 a 1 pero igualmente parecía que el otro equipo no tenía muchas ganas de extender aún más la diferencia.

Se le hizo dificil esquivarla, cosa que no se imaginaba, luego de mucho esfuerzo puso un poco más de presión e hizo unos pasos más, ya casi estaba junto al arco. Se preparó, apuntó con fuerza y anotó. Una gran sonrisa pobló su rostro.

Todas gritaron felices, habían ganado por 3 a 1.

Miraron al profesor que había hecho sonar su silbato, el partido había terminado.

Se dispersaron cada una a buscar sus cosas.

...

- Jugaste muy bien.- le dijo contento su hermano acercandosele cuando ella buscaba su mochila. Levantó la cabeza de inmediato y lo miró sonriente preguntandole:

- ¿Lo viste?.-

- Lo vimos en realidad.- le dijo Sakai al estar ya a su encuentro.

- Hola. Y la verdad no nos habiamos percatado que ustedes habían terminado ya.-

- Nunca pensé que el fútbol femenino era tan interesante, para ser chicas juegan bien.- comentó Sakai luego. Miki lo miró de reojo.

Todos lo miraron dandose cuenta en donde se metía, menos él mismo que parecía no haberse enterado.

- A qué te refieres?.- le preguntó ella un poco calma pero mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Bueno, que juegan bastante bien para... - comenzó a explicar pero Miki le interrumpió:

- Para ser mujeres?. Ustedes juegan a exactamente el mismo deporte, sabes.-

- Si, pero no es lo mismo.- le rebatía éste.

- Podemos jugar tranquilamente como ustedes, entrenar y todo.-

- Pero ustedes por su lado con lo suyo y nosotros con lo nuestro.-

Miki frunció el ceño y le dijo seria:

- Te puedo demostrar que somos capaces de jugar con ustedes.-

Algunos sonrieron un poco.

- Será mejor que no hables por todas sin preguntarles.- le comentó su hermano al ver que varias estaban observando el debate acerca del tema y como que no se mostraban tan desafiantes con respecto al tema. Miki las miró luego miró a Ren, suspiró y dijo:

- Bueno, está bien, por lo menos yo si soy capaz de jugar con ustedes. Si ellas quieren también lo harán.-

Muchos se divertían con la escena.

Miki le estiró la mano como si fueran a hacer un trato.

- Te apuesto que en ese mismo partido te anotaría un tanto.- lo miró desafiante y sonriendo.

- Ja, no lo creo. Contentate con sólo jugar.- le respondió él de la misma manera.

- No tienes ni la menor idea de como juego. Preguntale a Ren.- terminó de estrechar su mano y le paso a su lado, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia los vestidores.

Ichikawa se encontraba en su camino cuando le preguntó:

- Te divierte, verdad?.- le comentó sonriente.

- Si, de eso se trata. Jugar futbol es diversión. Además, ¿con quien jugaría?. Las chicas no son muy partidarias de practicarlo diariamente y Ren no tiene mucho tiempo como para practicar conmigo.-

Él sonrió.

- Bueno, nos vemos. Voy a cambiarme- se despidió poniendo una mano en su hombro. Éste asintió.

Mientras ella se alejaba, Ichikawa dijo de repente:

- Me parece bien que juegues con nosotros.-

Miki se detuvo y dio media vuelta sonriente respondiendole:

- Entonces, por lo menos se que puedo estar en tu equipo.- y siguió caminando despidiendose con su mano.

...

Ya en los vestidores y luego de darse un buen baño. Miki secaba su cabello cuando escuchó unas voces. Por lo que pudo reconocer, de algunas de sus compañeras de curso.

- Por dios, esta clase casi me mata!.- dijo una de ellas haciendo una especie de drama con ello.

- Querras decir que Riosaki casi te mata.- le comentó entre risas otra.

- Si, realmente muy agresiva. Encima en fútbol, como si muchas de nosotras pudiera hacer algo frente a eso.- le respondió la primera.

- Pero no se que es lo que quería lograr. Llamar la atención de los chicos?.- agregó luego.

- Ya la tiene. No la viste?.- le dijo la segunda.

- Si, claro. Es porque son amigos del hermano. Seguro la ven como un chico más.- terminó por decir ésta y las dos rieron frente al comentario.

Miki bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño. ~¿Acaso la veían así?~ pensó.

~ Me parece bien que juegues con nosotros ~ y se acordó lo que le dijo Ichikawa y entendió a que se referían y seguramente a lo que se refería él.

Nunca lo había visto asi.

Continuará...


End file.
